Mitasareru Kuchibiru
by Hissha
Summary: Duo Maxwell est un adolescent qui a bien dû mal à s'affirmer à cause de la présence de son frère adoptif. Solitaire et timide, il n'attire pas vraiment l’attention sur lui jusqu'au jour où Heero Yuy voit en ce faible garçon un nouveau divertissement.
1. Prologue

**Titre : **Mitasareru

**Auteur : **Hissha

**Base :** Gundam Wing

**Genre : **UA, yaoi, school-fic, Romance, lemon ou lime (j'sais pas encore) ……

**Couple :** 1x2 principalement ; 1x5 ; 1x6 ; 6x2

**Disclaimer :** Malheureusement ces magnifiques persos ne m'appartiennent pas (si ça serait le cas, je ne serais pas devant mon ordi à neuf heures du soir, snif) et je pense que ça sera jamais le cas, mais j'ai bon espoir de trouver le sosie de Heero et Duo un jour, lol. De même que l'histoire en elle-même, elle ne m'appartient pas non plus.

**Note :** Cette fic est une adaptation d'un manga Yaoi du même nom, MITASARERU KUCHIBIRU, dont j'ai trouvé les scans récemment et j'espère que vous aimerez.

**Mitasareru kuchibiru**

**Prologue**

Duo Maxwell avait approximativement dix ans quand ses parents se sont tués dans un accident de voiture qui a d'ailleurs faillit couter la vie au petit garçon qu'il était. Mais après un séjour de quelques semaines à l'hôpital, Duo partit vivre chez sa tante et son oncle de côté de son père, Camille et Trent Kushrénada, qui avait déjà un fils de deux ans de plus que lui. Le couple ne voyait pas d'un très bon œil l'arrivé de cet enfant qui s'était enfermé dans une bulle de silence, se sentant complètement déphasé dans cette famille où il n'avait pas sa place et qui n'était presque jamais présente. Il se sentait seul et ne faisait à présent que survivre dans un monde dans lequel il ne voulait plus être, ne faisant plus rien à l'école, se contentant seulement de faire acte de présence sans faire le moindre effort pour étudier malgré les reproches de ses enseignants et de sa famille d'accueil.

Camille Kushrénada était médecin et passait le plus clair de son temps à l'hôpital avec ses patients ne rentrant que pour dormir où se changer et exceptionnellement partagé un repas de famille. Trent Kushrénada quant à lui était un homme d'affaire sans scrupule, dirigeant sa prestigieuse entreprise d'une main de fer et également maire de la ville, c'était à se demander parfois comment ces deux êtres avaient pu être ensemble pour avoir un fils, fils qui comparé à ses parents était très présent dans la maison, un enfant sans histoire et très studieux, mais qui ne prêtait aucune attention à Duo, c'était à peine s'il lui portait un quelconque intérêt. Cependant, l'arrivée de Duo avait déclenchée au sein de cette famille parfaite vu d'un œil extérieur, une véritable tempête… en temps que médecin, la mère avait très bien remarqué que le petit garçon avait besoin d'aide pour reprendre une vie normale, mais étant très occupée par son travail, elle avait reporté ses torts sur son époux qui n'était jamais présent à la maison, ce dernier avait alors riposté que c'était son rôle à elle de s'occuper des enfants, et le couple avait été alors en totale désaccord, se déchirant dès qu'ils le pouvaient quand ils se voyaient.

**« - Mais bon sang, pourquoi as-tu adopté cet enfant ? Il n'est pas question que je m'en occupe ! J'ai déjà beaucoup trop de chose à faire. »** Déclara un jour Camille, lors d'une énième dispute.

**« - Ne parle pas comme ça ! Nous sommes ses seuls parents à présent, de plus, cette histoire pourra faire un bon coup de pub pour ma compagne. »**

**« - Comme si ça m'intéressait ! »**

Au bout de quelques temps, voulant calmer cette tension qui pesait au sein de cette famille, le père se tourna alors vers la seule personne présente qui pourrait veiller sur Duo.

**« - Treize, tu dois écouter ce que dis papa. »** Dit un jour Trent à son fils. **« Cet enfant est ton nouveau petit frère désormais. Comme tu le sais, il est orphelin, c'est un pauvre garçon. Veille sur lui comme tu le ferais pour ton vrai petit frère. »**

En voyant Duo, Treize ne voyait en lui qu'une poupée molle sans vie, mais son père lui avait demandé quelque chose, et le jeune garçon n'eut d'autre choix que de se résoudre à faire ce qu'il fallait pour sortir Duo de son monde : devenir son ami. Son seul ami.

Depuis ce jour, Treize veillait sur Duo, le forçant à manger, restant des journées entières à parler avec lui, tentant de briser un peu la carapace du garçon pour s'immiscer et faire de ce garçon ce qu'il voulait. Duo finit par être touché par les efforts que faisait son cousin pour lui, et finit par s'ouvrir au garçon, lui offrant une confiance aveugle que Treize mit à profit, il n'était pas vraiment méchant avec lui, mais il aimait beaucoup se sentir supérieur à lui, avoir au creux de sa main cette mignonne petite poupée dont il pouvait en disposer comme bon lui semblait.

Au bout de quelques années Duo écoutait et faisait toujours ce que le jeune homme, qu'il avait finit par considérer comme son frère, lui disait.

* * *

**« - Vraiment ? Tu n'as eu que ça à ton examen blanc ? »** Interrogea un jour Treize.

Duo était maintenant âgé de quinze ans, et Treize quant à lui avait dix-sept ans. Il était dans un prestigieux lycée et irait l'année prochaine en classe de terminal, tandis que Duo lui, intégrerait pour la première fois le lycée.

**« - Je suis désolé. »**

**« - Tu dois toi aussi aller au lycée Gram. Comment se fait-il que tes notes soient toujours aussi mauvaises ? »** Continuait à dire Treize sans prendre cas de la réponse de Duo.

**« - Pardon. »** S'excusa une nouvelle fois le jeune homme d'une voix tremblotante.

Duo était toujours resté ce petit être faible qu'il était à onze ans, et sa plus grande peur en grandissant, était que son cousin et presque frère l'abandonne un jour comme l'avait fait ses parents. Il ne voulait pas que cela arrive, d'où son attitude soumise quand Treize lui parlait, mais aux yeux de Duo, il était devenu la personne la plus importante pour lui.

Treize quant à lui, quand il voyait son cousin s'excusait sans arrêt ou se mettre à sangloter quand il lui faisait une réflexion gardait une expression neutre, mais intérieurement, il se sentait satisfait, satisfait de voir à quel point le contrôle qu'il avait sur lui était fort. Quand il voyait Duo, il ne voyait rien d'autre qu'une personne faible et sans intérêt, un poids gênant pour lui, mais ô combien satisfaisant. Mais pour garder ce contrôle, il devait s'assurer d'une chose, c'était que Duo reste toujours autant distant avec les autres et ne se liait d'amitié avec personne car cela pourrait lui donner la confiance qu'il n'avait jusqu'à présent, jamais eu.

**« - Il faut faire plus d'effort et ne pas te dissiper. »**

**« - Je me dissipe pas. »** Riposta faiblement Duo, les yeux baissés au sol.

**« - Ah oui ? J'ai appris que tu avais rejoins le club de basket-ball. »**

A ces mots, Duo regarda son cousin avec un sourire. Un sourire heureux qui ne plut pas du tout au jeune homme.

**« - Oui, l'entraineur m'a même félicité pour mes tirs et… »**

**« - Tu peux vraiment faire ça ? »** Le coupa sèchement Treize.

**« - Quoi ? »**

**« - Les relations entre l'entraineur et son équipe sont vraiment strictes. Tu t'imagines endurer ça ? »** Voyant l'air perdu du jeune garçon, Treize sut qu'il avait en partit réussit et continua sur sa lancée. **« L'entraineur t'a félicité parce que tu as réussi quelques paniers, mais tu ne t'imagines pas que tu as un quelconque talent tout de même ? »**

**« - Mais… »**

**« - Sans parler que cette activité a des répercussions sur tes résultats scolaires. Je pense que tu ferais mieux de penser à tes études. Tu n'as pas besoin de ses activités, tu m'as compris ? »**

Duo hocha tristement la tête et Treize s'approcha de lui et lui posa une main sur la joue.

**« - Ne fais pas cette tête. A partir de maintenant, je vais t'aider à étudier pour que tu réussisses ton examen d'entrée pour le lycée. »**

Duo releva la tête vers lui, les yeux brillant d'espoir de voir que Treize lui accorderait du temps pour lui et seulement pour lui pour l'aider.

**« - C'est vrai ? »**

**« - Bien sûr. »**

Le sourire qu'il lui offrit avec cette réponse chassa toute once de tristesse chez Duo à l'idée de quitter l'équipe de basket-ball, l'attention que son cousin lui portait était plus importante à ses yeux et il voulait vraiment qu'il soit fier de lui.

Pour Treize, c'était une victoire de plus pour s'assurer son plein pouvoir sur Duo. Il aimait le voir souffrir de ne pas avoir d'amis, il aimait lui faire du mal et plus que tout, il aimait voir son regard améthyste où brillait sans cesse une lueur suppliante ou d'adoration à chaque fois qu'il le regardait. Il aimait avoir Duo sous son emprise, peut importe le mal que cela pouvait faire sur le jeune garçon.

Guidé par le souhait de son cousin, Duo quitta donc l'équipe de basket-ball qu'il venait d'intégrer et qui aurait pu l'aider plus qu'il ne l'aurait imaginé, et s'était lancé à cœur perdu dans ses études, soutenu par Treize, s'isolant encore plus des autres qui ne voyaient en lui que quelqu'un de froid, de distant et d'inintéressant. Qui aurait envie d'aller parler et se lier d'amitié avec une personne qui ne parlait jamais ? Qui passait son temps à étudier même durant les récréations ? Qui ne prenait même pas la peine de répondre quand on lui parlait sauf s'il s'agissait d'un professeur ?

Ils ne voyaient pas qu'au fond de lui, Duo était tout le contraire de l'image qu'il montrait à tous, qu'il était une personne joyeuse et gentille, mais cette personnalité là, il ne la laissait sortir que quand il était seul avec Treize.

_**A suivre…**_


	2. Chapitre 1

**Titre : **Mitasareru

**Auteur : **Hissha

**Base :** Gundam Wing

**Genre : **UA, yaoi, school-fic, Romance, lemon ou lime (j'sais pas encore) ……

**Couple :** 1x2 principalement ; 1x5 ; 1x6 ; 6x2

**Disclaimer :** Malheureusement ces magnifiques persos ne m'appartiennent pas (si ça serait le cas, je ne serais pas devant mon ordi à neuf heures du soir, snif) et je pense que ça sera jamais le cas, mais j'ai bon espoir de trouver le sosie de Heero et Duo un jour, lol. De même que l'histoire en elle-même, elle ne m'appartient pas non plus.

**Note :** Cette fic est une adaptation d'un manga Yaoi du même nom, MITASARERU KUCHIBIRU, dont j'ai trouvé les scans récemment et j'espère que vous aimerez.

**Explication :** Pour que vous compreniez un peu mieux les agissements de chacun, je vais vous expliquer un peu. Pour commencer, _**Duo**_, la mort de ses parents l'a vraiment bouleversé, et la seule personne qui a sut l'aider à été Treize. A partir de cet instant, il a considéré Treize comme la personne la plus importante pour lui et ne veut en aucun cas le décevoir, comme un fils ferait pour son père trop exigeant. _**Treize**_ quant à lui, a une personnalité plus complexe que je n'arrive pas très bien à reproduire, il est mesquin et calculateur envers Duo, il fait en sorte que ce dernier ne sorte pas de sa coquille de timidité pour le garder sous son joug (comme il l'a fait en lui disant de quitter l'équipe de basket) mais cela cache aussi certains sentiments plus profonds et bien trop caché. _**Heero**_… Lol, il n'y a pas grand-chose à dire sur lui, c'est le dragueur type qui aime coucher avec tout le monde…

* * *

**_Un grand merci pour vos reviews du chapitre précédent à The SoulEater ; Yami-Rose Aka ; yaone-kami ; Sinelune ; marnie02 ; crystal d'avalon ; Nass ; Aurore626 ; ElangelCaido ; Erika-san ; shuichi ; blue tea ; Echizen D Luffy ; Neko-Chan ; C Elise ; elodiedalton ; nyanko-kuro ; Clefdesoleils et Shinigami's Bride._**

* * *

**Mitasareru kuchibiru**

**Chapitre 1**

Le réveil de Duo sonna à sept heures pile, et d'un geste endormi, le jeune homme tendit le bras pour l'éteindre. Aujourd'hui, c'était son premier jour au lycée Gram, et dire qu'il était nerveux était un euphémisme, il était totalement terrorisé à l'idée de mettre un pied dans un nouvel établissement. Un lieu qu'il ne connaissait pas, et où il serait à nouveau sujet aux mêmes remarques que celles dont il avait eu droit quand il était entré pour la première fois au collège.

Il avait maintenant seize ans depuis peu, et il était devenu un jeune homme toujours aussi chétif que quand il était enfant, mais dont la croissance se déroulait normalement et atteignait approximativement les un mètre soixante-quinze. Quand même assez sportif, il avait une musculature fine mais bien présente, une silhouette svelte, un visage aux traits fins, une peau pâle et délicate, des lèvres roses et pulpeuses, un nez aquilin, et surtout, ce qui attirait le plus chez lui, c'était ses deux yeux de couleur bleu-violet, ressemblant presque à deux améthystes mais qui étaient toujours caché derrière d'infâme lunettes.

Soupirant, il rejeta les couvertures et se leva lentement pour se diriger ensuite vers la salle de bain, tandis qu'en bas, il entendait Treize qui s'affairait déjà dans la cuisine pour le petit déjeuner. Il prit une douche rapide avant de réintégrer sa chambre pour enfiler son nouvel uniforme qu'il devrait porter durant ses trois prochaines années. Il était plutôt simple, un pantalon noir, une chemise blanche portant le blason de l'établissement, une cravate noir et une veste en tweed elle aussi de couleur noire et portant également le même blason que la chemise. Ses vêtements ne l'enlaidissaient pas, mais avec ses lunettes carrées, ses cheveux longs et toujours attaché en une longue natte et sa frange qui lui dissimulait ses yeux améthyste, il n'attirait pas non plus les regards admiratifs. De plus, avec son manque de confiance en lui, il ne se trouvait pas du tout beau, alors que pourtant, il avait un certain charme qu'il ne prenait pas la peine de faire ressortir.

Il sortit de sa chambre, descendit les escaliers et se dirigea vers la cuisine où il trouva Treize assit à la table, en train de boire tranquillement son café et déjà impeccablement habillé.

**« - Bonjour. »** Salua Duo en entrant dans la pièce et en s'installant à sa place où l'attendait un chocolat au lait chaud que lui avait fait son cousin quelques minutes plus tôt.

Treize se contenta de le saluer d'un sourire et un léger silence s'installa entre eux, un silence confortablement qu'aucun des deux ne voulaient briser. Leurs parents n'étaient pas présents dans la maison, comme d'habitude, la mère de Treize était de nuit et ne rentrerait que dans la matinée, quant à son père, il avait du passer la nuit avec une quelconque maitresse et ne devrait plus tarder, mais les deux garçons seraient déjà parti.

**« Alors, c'est ton premier jour aujourd'hui. »** Commenta soudainement Treize.

Duo ne répondit pas, il se contenta de hocher la tête en faisant un sourire crispé, incapable d'émettre le moindre mot. Treize se leva, alla déposer sa tasse dans le lave-vaisselle et se dirigea vers la sortie.

**« - Je suis certain que tout se passera bien. A ce soir. »**

**« - A ce soir.** **»** Salua Duo avec un sourire.

A cet instant, il entendit un klaxon retentir dans l'extérieur, et la porte d'entrée claqua. Duo se leva de sa chaise et s'approcha de la fenêtre et souleva discrètement le rideau. Il vit une Mercedes Benz grise décapotable stationner devant la maison, et quelques secondes plus tard, Treize monta dedans, embrassant une belle blonde, si Duo se souvenait bien elle s'appelait Relena, et ils partirent ensemble dans un ronronnement de moteur. Le natté soupira et réintégra sa place, par moment il enviait son frère qui réussissait à être aimé de tous et avait une popularité qui n'était plus à faire, tout le monde dans le quartier parlait du brillant fils des Kushrénada qui suivrait à coup sûr la brillante carrière politique de son père… quant à lui, il était inexistant aux yeux de tous… mais il n'avait pas à s'en plaindre, c'était lui qui avait voulu ça.

Il jeta un petit coup d'œil à l'horloge qui indiquait sept heures trente passait et se dépêcha de boire ce qui restait de son chocolat au lait avant de sortir précipitamment de la maison, son sac de cours sur l'épaule et marcha d'un pas rapide vers l'arrêt de bus. Heureusement pour lui, il arriva approximativement deux minutes avant l'autobus et monta dans le véhicule quelque peu bondé. Mal à l'aise parmi tout ses étudiants qui semblaient se connaître et qui étaient complètement détendu, il se fraya rapidement un chemin jusqu'au premier siège libre qu'il vit, ignorant les regards et les murmures curieux sur son passage.

Il retint un nouveau soupir et porta son attention sur le paysage extérieur, ne faisant plus attention à tout ce qui l'entourait, ignorant superbement la jeune fille qui s'était installait timidement à côté de lui sur la banquette et malheureusement il fut bientôt arrivée devant le bâtiment qui serait son école durant un long moment. Inspirant profondément pour se donner du courage, il pénétra dans la grande cours où grouillait pleins d'élèves de toutes classes confondues et se dirigea vers le hall principal pour savoir où se trouvait sa classe. Plein de monde se trouvait devant les panneaux d'affichages, et Duo eut toute la peine du monde à pouvoir s'y frayer un chemin… salle 208…

D'un pas trainant il s'y dirigea, elle se trouvait au second étage du bâtiment principal et Duo n'eut aucun mal à la trouver, bien qu'il tourna en rond durant quelques minutes. Quand il entra, quelques élèves s'y trouvaient déjà, certains faisant connaissance entre eux, d'autre qui étaient discrètement dans leur coin aussi anxieux que lui. Duo se dirigea vers une table en milieu près de la fenêtre et s'y installa, c'était sa place qu'il préférait le plus, pas trop devant pour ne pas avoir l'air d'un premier de la classe, et pas trop éloigné pour pouvoir écouter tranquillement le cours, et près de la fenêtre pour avoir une impression d'évasion quand il n'avait plus envie de suivre. Il sortit ses affaires, notamment de quoi écrire et attendit patiemment que celui ou celle qui serait leur nouveau professeur principal veuille bien arriver. La cloche annonçant le début des cours retentit et Duo se redressa sur sa chaise, ça allait bientôt commencer et d'ailleurs, une femme d'environ une cinquantaine d'année, cheveux châtain attaché en macaron et lunette sur le nez qui lui donnait un air sévère pénétra dans la classe, elle se dirigea vers son bureau et s'y affaira en silence, laissant ainsi le temps aux retardataires d'arriver avant qu'elle ne commence son tout premier cours de l'année. Un garçon aux cheveux blonds clair et aux yeux bleus s'installa à côté de Duo sans lui demander son avis tout en lui faisant un sourire amical.

**« - Bonjour, je m'appelle Quatre, et toi ? »**

Duo lui envoya un regard vide de toute expression et reporta son attention sur le professeur, ignorant son camarade de classe qui fronça les sourcils face à ce rejet, mais il n'eut pas le temps d'en dire plus que déjà, la femme commençait à parler tandis que le silence s'installait dans la salle.

**« - Je suis le professeur Une et je serais votre professeur principal et votre professeur de français cette année. J'exige de cette classe une tenue exemplaire, que se soit durant mes cours et ceux de mes collègues. Si je reçois une quelconque plainte, l'élève en question sera sévèrement punis, vous êtes ici pour étudier, l'heure de l'amusement prend fin dès l'instant où vous entrez dans une salle de classe. »**

Il y eut quelques murmures réprobateurs face à ce discours emprunt de sévérité, mais ils furent vite étouffés quand le professeur frappa sur le tableau à l'aide d'une longue et fine baguette pour les rappeler à l'ordre.

**« - Pour faire plus amples connaissances entre nous, tout le monde va se présenter à la classe à haute et intelligible voix. Nous allons commencer par le premier de la liste de présence. »**

Duo soupira face à cette nouvelle, il détestait se présenter devant tout le monde, sa trop grande timidité l'empêchait de le faire avec autant de spontanéité que ceux qui parlaient à cet instant. Etant inscrit sous son propre nom et non sous celui des Kushrénada comme l'avait souhaité son oncle, son tour n'arriva pas tout de suite, mais quand il fut là, il ne put s'empêcher de déglutir avant de se lever timidement, tandis que le regard perçant du professeur Une et ceux curieux des élèves se posaient sur lui.

**« - Euh… je m'appelle Duo Maxwell… »** Dit-il d'une petite voix. **« J'habite dans cette ville et je n'ai pas d'activité particulière. »**

Il se rassit tout aussi rapidement à sa place, tandis que des murmures s'élevaient dans la salle, disant qu'il avait l'air bizarre, qu'il était austère, se demandant d'où il venait… en bref, les murmures dont il était habitué depuis longtemps. Le professeur Une quant à elle, parcourait rapidement la fiche de renseignement sur lui, et releva les yeux vers Duo.

**« - Tu es le cousin de Treize Kushrénada ? J'avais entendu dire que quelqu'un de sa famille allait intégrer l'école, je ne savais pas que c'était toi. J'espère que tu seras aussi brillant que l'a été Treize du temps où il était dans ma classe. »** Fit Une en lui faisant un petit sourire, puis porta son attention sur le prochain élève.

Duo quant à lui eut un sentiment de dépit quand il avait vu que son professeur l'avait presque comparé à Treize… il savait que son cousin était populaire et très intelligent, à vrai dire, il était tout le contraire de lui, et il ne voulait pas que l'on porte préjudice à Treize parce qu'il n'était pas comme lui… Duo fronça les sourcils devant l'étendu de ses pensées… était-ce si mal que ça de ne pas être comme Treize ?

La journée avait trainé en longueur, mais elle s'était enfin terminée, ils avaient passés les heures suivantes à lire le règlement intérieur du lycée, puis après la pause déjeuné, que Duo avait prise tout seul dans un coin, ils étaient revenus dans leur salle pour parler de leur emploi du temps et de leur professeur. Il était quinze heures quand le professeur Une les avait libérés, et à présent, Duo tournée en rond dans le lycée pour trouver l'aile de l'administration pour régler la cantine où il n'irait prendre que quelques repas dans l'année…

Il se retrouvé dans la seconde cour du lycée, celle qui était dans l'enceinte même de l'établissement et vit de loin Treize qui discutait avec quelques amis à lui. Ce dernier tourna la tête à ce moment-là et vit que Duo les regardait, mais alors que le natté amorcé un mouvement vers lui, il se détourna rapidement et fit comme s'il ne l'avait pas vu et s'éloigna avec ses amis. Duo se sentit triste face à cela alors qu'il avait eu l'impression que Treize l'avait vu… mais peut-être s'était-il imaginé ça et que son cousin ne l'avait pas réellement vu ? Il soupira, se trouvant soudainement stupide, il était évident que Treize ne l'avait pas vraiment vu, sinon il ne l'aurait pas ignoré comme il venait de le faire.

Reprenant ses esprits, il se remit donc en quête du bâtiment administratif, et après avoir longé ce qui devait certainement être la salle de sport, il entendit des voix et des bruit étranges, et poussé par sa curiosité, il s'avançait un peu pour voir ce qu'il se passait et tomba sur un spectacle qui le cloua complètement sur place, à la fois de gêne, de surprise et de choc. Mais était-il choqué parce que cela se déroulait dans l'enceinte de l'école ou parce que c'était deux personnes du même sexe ?

En effet à l'abri des regards (ce coin là ne menait nulle part) deux garçons s'étaient isolés pour avoir de l'intimité, et en entendant les cris et gémissement que poussait le brun, Duo se sentir rougir furieusement. L'un des deux était assit par terre, son pantalon était seulement ouvert et sa chemise à moitié déboutonné et était occupé à dévorer le cou de son partenaire qui était presque complètement déshabillé, ne portant en tout et pour tout qu'une chemise et qui semblait s'empaler avec plaisir sur le membre dressé de son amant qui lui malaxait les fesses.

Il ne distinguait pas vraiment le visage de ses deux garçons, l'un avait les cheveux d'un noir de jais, tandis que l'autre, celui qui pilonnait le brun avait une chevelure châtain foncé et quelque peu touffu et ils ne semblaient pas s'être aperçu de sa présence, aussi, Duo voulut revenir sur ses pas quand soudain, l'un d'eux se rendit compte qu'ils étaient épiés et releva la tête vers le jeune homme natté qui se sentit électrisé quand deux prunelles cobalt se posèrent sur lui. Il était particulièrement beau, un métis japonais sans aucun doute étant donné que ses traits étaient légèrement asiatique et sa peau halée, mais le plus envoutant, c'était ses yeux, des yeux profonds qui donnaient envie de se perdre là-dedans, et qui à cet instant brillaient d'une lueur de sauvagerie et de luxure qui envoutèrent complètement Duo qui se retrouva dans l'incapacité de bouger.

L'amant du japonais aux yeux bleus était de son côté perdu dans les limbes du plaisir qu'il ressentait et ses cris augmentèrent quand le jeune homme empoigna un peu plus ses fesses et le fit monter et descendre avec plus d'ardeur son regard toujours braqué sur Duo qui se demanda comment un type pouvait être aussi calme dans une telle situation compromettante.

**« - Aah ! Ah ! Aah ! Oui ! Heero…. Je viens…. Ah…. ! Ngh… ! AAAAHHH ! »**

Totalement insouciant qu'il y avait un spectateur, le second jeune homme laissa éclaté son plaisir tandis qu'il se cambrait en arrière et se libérait dans le préservatif. Il se laissa ensuite tomber mollement contre le torse de ce soi-disant Heero, qui empoigna un peu plus les fesses de son amant pour augmenter ses coups de reins, et quelques secondes plus tard, il jouit à son tour dans le corps du jeune homme en regardant Duo et en esquissant un sourire moqueur. Puis occultant totalement la présence du natté, ils échangèrent un baiser passionné, et alors qu'ils se séparaient, le second jeune homme remarqua qu'il y avait un spectateur.

Il se leva en un bon, et alla s'emparait de son pantalon qui se trouvait tout près et l'enfila tout en vociférant contre Duo.

**« - Hey ! Tu es qui sale con ? Tu nous espionnais ? »** Fit-il d'un air hargneux en fixant ses deux prunelles noires et menaçantes sur Duo.

**« - Non, je…. »** Tenta lamentablement de dire ce dernier.

**« - Tu le connais Heero ? »**

Duo regarda alors Heero qui était assit nonchalamment par terre, la chemise toujours ouverte dévoilant un torse imberbe et musclé, mais dont le pantalon avait été refermé.

**« - Non… je ne l'avais jamais vu avant. »** Répondit ce dernier avec un petit air amusé.

**« - Ce… Ce n'était pas mon intention de vous voir… Je… Je cherchais les locaux de l'administration… je… désolé. »** Fit rapidement le natté en se détournant pour détaler mais le brun ne fut pas d'accord avec ça.

**« - Attend ! Tu penses pouvoir t'en tirer comme ça après ce que tu as vu ? »**

**« - Quoi ? Je… »**

**« - Tu es un nouveau n'est-ce pas ? Dis-moi ton nom et ta classe pour que je te retrouve si tu vas cafter aux profs. »**

**« - Je ne… » **Commença Duo, mais voyant que son interlocuteur perdait patience, il s'empressa d'obéir. **« Duo Maxwell, je suis… »**

**« - Maxwell ? »** Le coupa le brun d'un air étonné. **« Le Maxwell dont tout le monde parle depuis ce matin ? Tu es le frère de Treize, c'est ça ? »**

**« - Son cousin. »** Rectifia platement Duo, ne s'attendant pas à ce que son nom soit aussi rapidement connu.

**« Oh ça alors, je ne t'imaginais pas comme ça…. Quant on voit le charisme de Treize, on a du mal à faire le rapprochement entre vous deux… pas vrai Heero ? »** Fit-il en se tournant vers son partenaire.

Ce dernier haussa les épaules et regarda le brun d'un air désintéressé.

« **- Treize ? C'est qui ça ? Encore un crétin surement. »**

**« - Mais si tu le connais ! »** Fit le brun impatient. **« C'est celui qui a été interviewé par un magasine qui disait de lui qu'il était l'élève le plus talentueux de sa génération et c'est également un mec incroyablement sexy. Il parait même qu'on a cité plusieurs fois son nom dans des rubriques sur le buisness. »**

**« - Et alors ? »**

Mais Duo n'avait écouté l'autre garçon qui avait décrit Treize que d'une seule oreille, il s'était contenté de fixer Heero avec les sourcils froncés… il y avait quelque chose dans l'attitude de ce jeune homme qui ne lui plaisait absolument pas, et le fait qu'il est prononcé le nom de Treize de cette façon et avoir dit qu'il ne connaissait pas, le traitait de crétin et sa dernière phrase qui sous-entendait qu'il s'en fichait complètement était plus qu'il ne pouvait le tolérer.

Son cousin était tout pour lui, il était son bien le plus précieux, il était la personne qu'il aimait le plus, et il ne supportait pas que quelqu'un manque ainsi de respect envers lui. Franchissant rapidement la distance qui le séparait de ce Heero, il leva la main et l'abattit fortement sur la joue du japonais. Il y eut un moment de silence entre les trois garçons, Heero et Duo ne réalisant pas vraiment ce qui venait d'arriver, et le brun qui n'arrivait pas à croire qu'un nouveau avait osé frapper Heero, mais il se ressaisit bien vite.

**« - Mais ça va pas espèce de con !!? Ca va Heero ? »**

Puis sans plus rien rajouter, Duo fit volte-face et s'enfuit en courant tandis que le brun lui disait qu'ils n'avaient pas fini de parler et allait le rattraper mais Heero le retint par l'épaule.

**« - Laisse-le Wufei. »**

**« - Mais… »**

**« - Il ne dira rien. Ce gamin n'a pas l'air du genre à raconter de telles choses aux professeurs. »** Fit Heero en regardant la direction dans laquelle Duo était partit avec un sourire aux lèvres.

Décidément, cette année s'annonçait très bonne.

_**A suivre…**_


	3. Chapitre 2

**Titre : **Mitasareru

**Auteur : **Hissha

**Base :** Gundam Wing

**Genre : **UA, yaoi, school-fic, Romance, lemon ou lime (j'sais pas encore) ……

**Couple :** 1x2 principalement ; 1x5 ; 1x6 ; 6x2

**Disclaimer :** Malheureusement ces magnifiques persos ne m'appartiennent pas (si ça serait le cas, je ne serais pas devant mon ordi à neuf heures du soir, snif) et je pense que ça sera jamais le cas, mais j'ai bon espoir de trouver le sosie de Heero et Duo un jour, lol. De même que l'histoire en elle-même, elle ne m'appartient pas non plus.

**Note :** Cette fic est une adaptation d'un manga Yaoi du même nom, MITASARERU KUCHIBIRU, dont j'ai trouvé les scans récemment et j'espère que vous aimerez.

**Explication :** Pour que vous compreniez un peu mieux les agissements de chacun, je vais vous expliquer un peu. Pour commencer, _**Duo**_, la mort de ses parents l'a vraiment bouleversé, et la seule personne qui a sut l'aider à été Treize. A partir de cet instant, il a considéré Treize comme la personne le plus importante pour lui et ne veut en aucun cas le décevoir, comme un fils ferait pour son père trop exigeant. _**Treize**_ quant à lui, a une personnalité plus complexe que je n'arrive pas très bien à reproduire, il est mesquin et calculateur envers Duo, il fait en sorte que ce dernier ne sorte pas de sa coquille de timidité pour le garder sous son joug (comme il l'a fait en lui disant de quitter l'équipe de basket) mais cela cache aussi certains sentiment plus profonds et bien trop caché. _**Heero**_… Lol, il n'y a pas grand-chose à dire sur lui, c'est le dragueur type qui aime coucher avec tout le monde…

* * *

**_J'adresse un grand merci pour vos reviews à kalymerho ; Sinelune ; marnie02 ; Yami-Rose Aka ; Nass ; Catirella ; oOoO Black siri OoOoO ; Shinigami's Bride ; crystal d'avalon ; ingrid94 : ElangelCaido ; Clefdesoleil ; greynono ; shuichi ; elodiedalton ; C Elise ; nyanko-kuro ; Gayana ; Aurore626 ; yami ni hikari et yaone-kami._**

**

* * *

**

**Mitasareru kuchibiru**

**Chapitre 2**

Le soir même, alors qu'ils étaient comme d'habitude seuls à la maison, Duo et Treize mangeaient en silence dans la cuisine un plat qu'ils avaient commandé chez un traiteur. Cependant, troublé par quelque chose, le natté finit par relever la tête pour questionner son cousin.

**« - Aujourd'hui, en sortant de classe, je t'ai vu dans la cour. »** Fit-il.

Treize fronça les sourcils et fit mine de chercher dans sa mémoire.

**« - Dans la cour ? »**

**« - Oui. Tu étais entouré d'amis. »**

**« - Ah oui ? Je n'ai pas fait attention. »** Répondit tranquillement son cousin en continuant son repas.

Duo quant à lui, observa quelques secondes ce dernier, les sourcils légèrement froncés. Il était pourtant certains que leurs regards s'étaient croisés quelques secondes et plus il y réfléchissait, et plus il avait eu l'impression qu'il l'avait ignoré… Mais si Treize lui disait qu'il ne l'avait pas vu, alors ça voulait dire que c'était vrai. Il sourit et commenta joyeusement.

**« - Tu es toujours entouré d'amis, c'est génial. »**

Treize releva les yeux de son assiette et observa Duo quelques seconde d'un regard indéchiffrable, puis il lui sourit gentiment.

**« - C'est vrai… mais je suis inquiet pour toi, tu es tellement différent de moi, tu es timide et têtu. Depuis tout petit tu n'as jamais su t'approcher de ceux qui t'entourent et tu n'as jamais vraiment eu d'amis. »**

**« - … »**

**« - Es-tu sûr que tu pourras te faire à ta nouvelle vie de lycéen ? »** Demanda-t-il d'un air faussement soucieux.

Duo resta un moment silencieux, observant son cousin sans vraiment le voir, réfléchissant à ce qu'il venait de lui dire… il savait qu'il n'était pas comme Treize, lui, il était intelligent, séduisant et aimé de tous, tout le monde le connaissait dans le lycée et surtout, il se faisait toujours du souci pour lui, alors que lui-même était incapable de se hisser à la même hauteur de que lui… il secoua la tête et fit un petit sourire timide à son frère.

**« - Je t'ai toi, c'est suffisant. »**

Treize fit un sourire en coin, légèrement moqueur.

**« - Tu dis toujours la même chose. »**

Ayant finit de manger, il se leva de table pour réintégrer sa chambre, en passant près de Duo, il lui posa une main sur l'épaule.

**« - Si tu as des ennuis à l'école, viens tout de suite me voir, d'accord ? »**

**« - Oui… » **

Puis Treize commença à s'éloigner tranquillement, mais Duo se rappelant d'un certain incident arrivé un peu plus tôt, se leva à son tour et rattrapa son cousin qui commençait à gravir l'escalier.

**« - Treize… Tu connais un étudiant qui s'appelle Heero ? Il doit être en terminale, comme toi. »**

**« - Heero… ? »** Répéta Treize, puis il fronça les sourcils. **« Heero Yuy ? Ouais je le connais vaguement, c'est plutôt quelqu'un du genre à causer des ennuis aux autres… il ne cache même pas le fait qu'il soit gay… s'il est toléré a l'école malgré ses frasques, c'est uniquement parce que ses parents sont très puissants et connus. »**

Après cette tirade, un léger silence s'installa entre eux, mais en voyant les yeux fuyants de Duo, Treize fronça les sourcils et demanda d'une voix où il cacha mal son mécontentement.

**« - Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ? Il t'a fait quelque chose ? »**

**« - Hein ?... Oh non pas du tout… c'est seulement que… que…. Je l'ai vu avec un autre garçon à l'école et…. »** Expliqua Duo en rougissant furieusement.

**« - Quoi ?! »** S'écria Treize, puis voyant l'expression de Duo, il s'avança vers lui et lui posa une main sur la joue. **« Mon pauvre Duo, voir ce genre de comportement débauché… toi qui es si innocent… »**

Mais Duo n'écouta plus ce que son cousin lui disait, car l'image de Heero était apparue devant ses yeux, et il revoyait son expression moqueuse qu'il avait eut quand il lui avait demandé qui était son frère…. La même expression qui avait fait réagir Duo au quart de tour, et il sentit les battements de son cœur s'accélérait étrangement.

**« -… Ne t'approche plus de ce salaud, tu m'as compris ?... Duo ?... Duo !? »**

**« - Quoi ? »** Fit bêtement Duo en sursautant légèrement au cri de son cousin.

**« - Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Tu sembles ailleurs ? »**

**« - R… Rien. »**

Puis il tourna le dos à Treize et retourna dans la cuisine pour nettoyer la vaisselle qu'ils avaient utilisé, son esprit complètement tourmenté. Pourquoi s'était-il souvenu de ce Heero à cet instant ? Et pourquoi est-ce que son cœur avait réagit comme ça ?

Ce Heero Yuy avait l'air si différent de Treize… il y avait quelque chose dans son regard qui le troublait…

* * *

Une semaine s'était écoulé depuis cette soirée-là, Duo s'était habitué à la vie de lycéen mais ne s'était toujours pas intégré à la classe, certains élèves avaient tenté de l'approcher, mais Duo s'était montré froid et très peu loquace, alors ils avaient fini par abandonné, et le natté s'était donc à nouveau retrouver dans cette petite bulle de solitude qu'il ne voulait pas quitter.

Aujourd'hui, la classe de Duo sortait de deux heures de sport, il était donc trois heures de l'après-midi et les élèves se dirigeaient à présent vers un des bâtiments scolaires pour leur prochain cours. Duo marchait un peu en retrait par rapport à ses camarades de classe et était complètement perdu dans ses pensées quand un objet tombé littéralement du ciel et s'écrasa à ses pieds.

Etonné et intrigué, Duo se baissa pour mieux observer l'objet et le prit dans la main… à première vue, c'était une petite pochette plastique qui semblait contenir quelque chose, mais Duo ignorait de quoi il s'agissait. Soudainement, sans qu'il ne s'y attende, une dizaine d'autres petites pochettes lui tomba dessus, et cette fois, il leva les yeux vers le bâtiment pour y voir que Heero Yuy l'observait depuis une fenêtre ouverte du deuxième étage, avec un sourire aux lèvres.

**« - Excuse-moi, je les ai fait tomber. Tu peux me les rapporter s'il te plait ? Je suis dans le petit local à côté de la bibliothèque. »**

Et avant même que Duo ait pu refuser où dire autre chose, le japonais disparu de son champ de vision, et après quelques secondes d'hésitation, il finit par ramasser tout les petits paquets, oubliant complètement son cours de math qui commençait bientôt.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Duo passa devant la bibliothèque et se dirigea d'un pas timide vers le petit local qui se trouvait à côté. Alors qu'il approchait de ladite pièce, une personne en sortit, un grand blond avec des cheveux aussi long que lui que Duo reconnut comme étant un professeur de philosophie. En apercevant Duo, il lui fit un petit sourire.

**« - C'est à ton tour ? Je vois que les gouts de Heero ont changés. »** Lui dit-il en arrangeant le nœud de sa cravate puis il s'éloigna.

Duo le regarda disparaître au bout du couloir en fronçant les sourcils. Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait dire en disant ça ? Et puis, qu'est-ce qu'il faisait avec Heero dedans ? Avec un garçon différent de celui de la dernière fois et professeur par dessus le marché ?

Il finit par entrer dans le local et aperçut Heero, tranquillement assit sur une table, la chemise entièrement ouverte, et qui semblait de toute évidence l'attendre. En le voyant entrer, le japonais se leva souplement et s'approcha de lui tandis que le natté rougit légèrement en détaillant son torse imberbe et musclé.

**« - Tu les as toutes ramassé ? »** Demanda-t-il en reprenant les préservatifs que Duo tenait dans ses mains.

**« - Oui. »** Il en garda une en main et l'observa curieusement avant de demander : **« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »**

Heero le regarda en silence, très étonné par cette question auquel il ne s'attendait pas, et il finit par esquisser un sourire moqueur.

**« - C'est une nouvelle tactique de drague ? »**

**« - Par… pardon ? »**

**« - Je doute que ce genre de "pseudo naïveté" puisse marcher avec moi. »** Fit Heero en s'abaissant un peu plus vers Duo.

Il lui saisit délicatement le menton et approcha son visage du sien, ses lèvres frôlèrent sa joue et il remonta vers son oreille.

**« - Enfin ce n'est pas très important vu qu'à présent tu es ici pour le faire… »**

A ces mots, Duo se raidit et repoussa brusquement Heero. Ce dernier, étonné par cette réaction, croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et darda son regard bleu sur le natté qui semblait outré de sa conduite.

**« - Quoi j'ai tord ? Je ne comprends pas… »**

**« - Celui qui comprend pas ici, c'est moi ! »** Cria alors Duo. **« Ne penses-tu donc qu'à ça ?! »**

Heero eut un ricanement moqueur.

**« - Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Je peux voir si ton visage que toi aussi tu a pensé à "ça" en me voyant. »**

**« - Je…. Non…. Je… qui voudrait…. »** Bafouilla lamentablement Duo en rougissant de plus en plus.

Mais Heero ne tint plus compte de son pitoyable essai pour parler et s'approcha à nouveau de lui. Il posa une main sur sa joue et approcha son visage du sien.

**« - J'adore tes yeux quand tu es en colère. Il y a une lueur dedans qui est presque érotique. T'es-tu déjà regardé dans le miroir pour voir à quel point tu es beau ? »**

Duo le repoussa encore plus violement que la fois précédente.

**« - Tais-toi ! »**

**« - Ton corps aussi est attirant… tes cuisses sont musclés, je suis sûr que tu as de belle jambes. »** Continua à dire Heero, imperturbable. **« Tu as l'air d'être sportif… cette image te vas bien. »**

Choqué par tout ce que venait de dire le japonais, Duo fit volte-face et s'enfuit en courant du local, alors que les paroles résonnaient encore dans sa tête et que Heero esquissait un sourire mi-moqueur, mi-calculateur… c'était la première fois que quelqu'un lui disait qu'il était beau… jusqu'à maintenant, tout le monde l'avait pris pour un garçon négligé, ce qu'il était à moitié, alors pourquoi est-ce que Heero se moquait ainsi de lui en disant cela ?

Il se mit à courir sans regarder où il allait, mais bientôt, il sentit que quelqu'un l'arrêtait en lui saisissant le bras.

**« - Duo ? »**

Reconnaissant Treize, Duo se jeta dans ses bras.

**« - Duo, mais qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? »** Demanda Treize tandis que des murmures curieux s'élevaient autour d'eux.

Ne voulant pas se donner en spectacle, Treize l'attira dans un couloir désert en s'assurant que personne ne pourrait les entendre tandis que Duo gardait la tête piteusement baissée.

**« - Je suis désolé… je t'ai ridiculisé. »**

**« - Que s'est-il passé ? » **Demanda durement Treize.

**« - C'est… Heero Yuy, il… »**

**« - Yuy ? »** Le coupa Treize, il lui attrapa violemment le poignet et le serra fortement. **« Tu es allé voir ce type !! »**

**« - Treize, tu me fais mal… »**

**« - Est-ce qu'il ta fait quelque chose ?! »** Demanda son cousin en ignorant sa plainte et en le prenant par les épaules pour le secouer.

**« - N… Non, ce n'est pas ça… il s'est seulement moquer de moi. »** Expliqua Duo alors que les larmes pointaient aux coins de ses yeux.

En entendant cela, Treize se calma rapidement et lâcha Duo, il recula de quelques pas mais le regarda sévèrement.

**« - Ne t'avais-je pas dit de ne pas t'approcher de lui ? Je n'aurais jamais cru que tu étais un mauvais garçon pour ne pas écouter ce qu'on te dit. »**

**« - Je… Je suis désolé. »** Fit Duo tristement.

**« - Je suis très déçu. »**

Ces mots firent mal à Duo, ils firent très mal. Il ne voulait pas perdre Treize.

**« - Je suis tellement désolé ! Je ne le reverrais plus jamais ! J'obéirais à tout ce que tu me diras !! »** S'écria-t-il en se jetant sur Treize. **« Alors s'il te plait… ne me déteste pas. » **Supplia-t-il en enfouissant sa tête dans le cou de son cousin pour pleurer tandis que ce dernier esquissait un sourire satisfait.

**« - Idiot ! Depuis tout petit tu n'as jamais pu faire quelque chose sans moi à tes côtés. Mais c'est parce que tu es trop timide et introverti, comment pourrais-je te rejeter pour ça ? »**

**« - C'est vrai ? »**

**« - Tu comptes beaucoup pour moi. »**

**« - Si tu venais à me rejeter, je ne saurais plus quoi faire, je ne pourrais plus rien faire… »**

**« - Je sais. »**

Duo se serra un peu plus contre Treize, tandis que ce dernier l'entourait de ses bras. Ni l'un, ni l'autre ne virent qu'il y avait eu un spectateur à cette scène familiale. Heero soupira et fit une grimace dédaigneuse, et se détachant silencieusement du mur contre lequel il était appuyé et il s'éloigna.

_**A suivre…**_


	4. Chapitre 3

**Titre : **Mitasareru

**Auteur : **Hissha

**Base :** Gundam Wing

**Genre : **UA, yaoi, school-fic, Romance, lemon ou lime (j'sais pas encore) ……

**Couple :** 1x2 principalement ; 1x5 ; 1x6 ; 6x2

**Disclaimer :** Malheureusement ces magnifiques persos ne m'appartiennent pas (si ça serait le cas, je ne serais pas devant mon ordi à neuf heures du soir, snif) et je pense que ça sera jamais le cas, mais j'ai bon espoir de trouver le sosie de Heero et Duo un jour, lol. De même que l'histoire en elle-même, elle ne m'appartient pas non plus.

**Note :** Cette fic est une adaptation d'un manga Yaoi du même nom, MITASARERU KUCHIBIRU, dont j'ai trouvé les scans récemment et j'espère que vous aimerez.

**Explication :** Pour que vous compreniez un peu mieux les agissements de chacun, je vais vous expliquer un peu. Pour commencer, _**Duo**_, la mort de ses parents l'a vraiment bouleversé, et la seule personne qui a sut l'aider à été Treize. A partir de cet instant, il a considéré Treize comme la personne le plus importante pour lui et ne veut en aucun cas le décevoir, comme un fils ferait pour son père trop exigeant. _**Treize**_ quant à lui, a une personnalité plus complexe que je n'arrive pas très bien à reproduire, il est mesquin et calculateur envers Duo, il fait en sorte que ce dernier ne sorte pas de sa coquille de timidité pour le garder sous son joug (comme il l'a fait en lui disant de quitter l'équipe de basket) mais cela cache aussi certains sentiment plus profonds et bien trop caché. _**Heero**_… Lol, il n'y a pas grand-chose à dire sur lui, c'est le dragueur type qui aime coucher avec tout le monde…

* * *

**_Un grand merci pour vos reviews à marnie02 ; Yami-Rose Aka ; C Elise ; Nass ; oOoO Black siri OoOoO ; ingrid94_** **_; Catirella ; cacacounette ; ElangelCaido ; nyanko-kuro ; yaone-kami ; Aurore626 ; elodiedalton ; kaga78 ; kalymerho ; Clefdesoleil ; Shinigami's Bride et crystal d'avalon._**

**

* * *

**

**Mitasareru kuchibiru**

**Chapitre 3**

Une nouvelle semaine s'était écoulée depuis cet incident et l'altercation qui en avait découlé entre les deux cousins, Duo faisait méthodiquement attention à ne pas croiser ou même se retrouver seul avec Heero bien qu'au fond de lui, il se sentait inexplicablement attiré par ce japonais charismatique, mais Treize ne le permettait pas et le natté ne voulait pas désobéir à son cousin. Cette fois encore, il se retrouva en cours de sport, et aujourd'hui, sa classe pratiquait de l'athlétisme, un sport que Duo aimait bien en plus du basket-ball, à vrai dire, c'était la seule matière où il excellait particulièrement et où personne ne le comparait à Treize, ce dernier n'étant pas un grand sportif. Comme à son habitude, Duo était à l'écart de ses camarades qui courraient en petit groupe tout en parlant, tandis que lui courrait en solitaire sans prêter attention aux autres qui étaient assez impressionné de le voir courir aussi vite sans fatigué depuis un petit moment. Le natté, ni personne d'autre, ne remarquèrent qu'une silhouette les observait de loin depuis une fenêtre d'un des bâtiments scolaires.

Soucieux de savoir si Duo respectait la promesse qu'il lui avait faite, Treize avait décidé de venir voir ce qu'il faisait quand il n'avait pas cours afin de s'assurer que Heero Yuy resterait bien loin de son cousin. A cet instant, il était en train de regarder le natté qui courrait tranquillement autour du terrain de sport, quand quelqu'un s'approcha de lui par derrière.

**« - C'est vraiment un bon sportif. Et il attire aussi le regard. »**

Treize sursauta légèrement et tourna la tête pour lancer un regard noir et méprisant à Heero qui vint se placer à ses côtés pour observer Duo également en l'ignorant royalement. Cependant, le châtain eut un ricanement méprisant.

**« - Cette marionnette, attirer le regard ? »**

Heero ne répondit pas à cette phrase et se contenta de porter un regard neutre sur Treize qui continuait à dire :

**« - Qu'importe ce que tu attends de lui, c'est quelqu'un de froid et d'austère. Je ne sais pas quelles sont tes motivations, ni les raisons pour lesquelles tu t'intéresses à ce gamin, mais tu ferais mieux de laisser tomber. Ton existence est une nuisance et je t'empêcherais de… »**

**« - C'est étrange que tout le monde le voit comme quelqu'un d'austère, d'ailleurs, je suppose qu'il pense lui-même être comme ça, est-ce que quelqu'un l'a déjà regardé en face ? »** Le coupa Heero en lançant un regard moqueur à Treize.

**« - Qu… »**

Mais Heero détacha son regard de Treize pour le reporter sur la fine silhouette lointaine qui courrait toujours autour du terrain de sport et continua à dire, presque pour lui-même :

**« - Cette façon qu'il a eut de me regarder le jour où il m'a frappé… son regard était comme de la braise, des flammes dans une fournaise. Est-ce que quelqu'un d'introverti aurait un regard comme le sien ? Je pense seulement que s'il est comme ça c'est parce que personne n'a encore réussit à ouvrir la porte de son âme. Personne ne l'a remarqué ou peut-être que toi si, mais je ne sais pas encore si tu as des sentiments pour lui ou non. »**

**« - Je ne te permets pas !! »** S'écria soudainement Treize.

**« - Tu l'as intentionnellement empoissonné avec des images erroné du monde qui l'entoure. En lui murmurant tout simplement "tu es minable" tu l'étouffe, tu le rends dépendant de toi en lui faisant croire que sans toi il n'est rien. »** Heero eut un petit sourire. **« Ce gars est intéressant, complètement immergé dans cette instabilité… »**

**« - Ne t'approche plus jamais de lui ! »**

Cette fois, ce fut Heero qui lui lança un regard méprisant.

**« - Tu te crois en mesure de me donner des avertissements ? De nous deux, le plus pervers c'est toi. Tu penses que c'est bien d'utiliser ton influence sur lui pour le faire tien ? »**

**« - Comment pourrais-je… »**

**« - Oh mais bien sûr. »** Le coupa Heero d'une voix cynique. **« Comment quelqu'un d'aussi droit que toi pourrait faire une telle chose, n'est-ce pas ? Tsss… pitoyable. »**

Puis Heero se détourna de Treize et s'éloigna, laissant ce dernier complètement choqué par les paroles du japonais, et les poings fortement serrés sous la colère intérieure qu'il ressentait.

* * *

Il était près de dix-sept heures de l'après-midi et Duo se dirigea vers le portail pour sortir et enfin rentrer chez lui. Il soupira alors qu'il marchait tranquillement, cette journée avait vraiment été éreintante et ennuyeuse et il ne voulait faire qu'une seule chose à présent, aller s'allonger sur son lit pour dormir.

**« - Tu rentres chez toi maintenant ? »** Fit une voix dans son dos.

Une voix qu'il reconnut aussitôt et Duo se figea brusquement et se tourna vers Heero qui se trouvait à quelques pas de lui et qui le regardait en souriant. Le natté le regarda un moment, ne sachant pas quoi dire, ni faire, se perdant dans ses deux prunelles cobalt, mais se rappelant de ce que son cousin lui avait dit, il se détourna pour partir.

**« - Attend ! »** Fit Heero en l'attrapant par le poignet. **« Qu'il y'a-t-il de si bien chez ton cousin ? »**

Duo tourna alors vers lui des yeux perplexes et il fit un geste d'incompréhension avec sa tête en fronçant les sourcils.

**« - Est-ce que tu te masturbe en pensant à lui ? »** Demanda crument le japonais.

**« - Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? »** S'exclama Duo en blêmissant à cette pensée.

**« - T'es-tu déjà imaginé en train de te faire embrasser par ce type ?... Ou peut-être que c'est toi qui l'embrasse dans tes fantasmes. »**

Duo se détacha brusquement de la poigne de Heero qui lui retenait toujours le poignet.

**« - Penser à mon cousin de cette façon, c'est dégoutant ! » **S'écria-t-il.

**« - Ton cousin ne te donnera jamais les choses que tu veux. » **

Duo le regarda sans comprendre le sens de cette phrase.

**« - Les choses…. Que je veux ? »**

**« - Ca. »**

Et pour lui expliquer où il voulait en venir, Heero lui attrapa à nouveau le poignet et attira le corps frêle de Duo contre le sien et referma un de ses bras autour de la taille avant que le natté ne puisse s'écarter. Puis il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes pour un baiser exigeant, et alors qu'il tentait de faire pénétrer sa langue dans la bouche du natté, ce dernier reprit ses esprits et le repoussa brusquement.

**« - Laisse-moi !! Ce genre de chose c'est… »**

**« - Tu devrais enlever tes lunettes. »**

A cette phrase anodine, Duo leva la tête vers lui, et Heero tendit la main pour se saisir des dites lunettes et les lui retirer, puis ensuite, il passa sa main dans ses cheveux et repoussa sa frange de devant ses yeux.

**« - Et ne laisse pas tes cheveux devant tes yeux, ça ne te gêne pas pour voir ? »** Duo aurait bien voulu répondre à cette question, mais en voyant que Heero approchait à nouveau son visage du sien et le regard avec une drôle d'expression, il fut incapable de parler. **« De plus, tu as des yeux magnifiques. »**

Duo rougit sous le compliment, et Heero attrapa sa main pour le tirer avec lui.

**« - Viens. »**

Le natté se laissa faire sans protester ni tenter de s'échapper. Sa raison lui disait de s'enfuir, de faire ce que Treize lui avait conseillé de faire (ou plutôt ordonné), mais son cœur lui disait de se laisser tenter par ce jeune homme séduisant, et Duo se retrouvait dans une situation sans savoir quoi faire. Heero avait réussit à le perturber avec ses regards, ses paroles et son baiser.

Ils arrivèrent alors devant le petit local de la dernière fois et Heero sortit une clé de sa poche pour ouvrir la porte et fit entrer Duo dedans avant de refermer derrière eux.

**« - Comment ça se fait que tu as la clé de cet endroit ? »** Demanda curieusement Duo, ne voulant surtout pas penser à ce qu'ils pourraient faire ici.

**« - J'ai convaincu le proviseur de me donner la clé de ce local pour un petit groupe de lecture que je voulais créer, et il m'a tout de suite donné l'accord et carte blanche pour faire ce que je voulais ici. »** Expliqua Heero en s'approchant de lui lentement.

Il passa à nouveau un bras autour de s taille et l'attira contre lui. A l'aide d'une main, il leva le menton du natté et l'embrassa doucement. Un peu plus détendu que précédemment, Duo se laissa faire et ne le repoussa pas quand Heero lui demanda l'accès à sa bouche, et le japonais plongea sa langue dedans à la recherche de sa jumelle pour jouer avec. Ils s'embrassèrent ainsi un petit moment, avant que le natté ne pose ses deux mains sur le torse de Heero pour l'écarter de lui alors que les mains de ce dernier avaient commencé à se faire un peu trop baladeuses.

**« - Qu'est-ce…. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » **Demanda-t-il, les joues entièrement rouges.

**« - Tout va bien, laisse-toi faire… je pense que tu as une bonne idée de ce qu'on va faire. »** Répondit Heero en abaissant à nouveau la tête pour l'embrasser mais Duo l'en empêcha.

**« - Mais c'est impossible. Si Treize apprend que je te vois toujours…. »**

Heero fronça les sourcils de mécontentement en entendant cette plainte qui n'en était pas vraiment une.

**« - Ton cousin ne saura rien, il ne vient jamais ici. Pour l'instant s'il te plait, ne regarde que moi. »**

Duo releva les yeux vers Heero, et en plongeant dans ses prunelles bleues qui étaient si envoutantes, le natté céda finalement à la petite voix qui était dans son cœur en voyant que pour la première fois depuis que ses parents étaient morts, ce garçon le regardait réellement, et non pas Treize à travers lui comme faisait la plupart des gens. Et cette fois, il prit l'initiative du baiser, attrapant Heero par la nuque pour atteindre ses lèvres, donnant silencieusement la permission au japonais de le caresser, de le déshabiller, de le faire sien, gémissant voluptueusement sous ses assauts, ne pensant plus une seule seconde à Treize.

Un très long moment plus tard, les deux garçons étaient installé à même le sol, sommairement rhabillé et Duo était profondément endormit, la tête posait sur les cuisses de Heero tandis que ce dernier lui caressait d'un air presque absent les cheveux. Puis réalisant son geste, et s'apercevant qu'il était bien trop affectueux à son gout, il serra le poing et son expression se durcit légèrement.

_**A suivre…**_


	5. Chapitre 4

**Titre : **Mitasareru

**Auteur : **Hissha

**Base :** Gundam Wing

**Genre : **UA, yaoi, school-fic, Romance, lemon ou lime (j'sais pas encore) ……

**Couple :** 1x2 principalement ; 1x5 ; 1x6 ; 6x2

**Disclaimer :** Malheureusement ces magnifiques persos ne m'appartiennent pas (si ça serait le cas, je ne serais pas devant mon ordi à neuf heures du soir, snif) et je pense que ça sera jamais le cas, mais j'ai bon espoir de trouver le sosie de Heero et Duo un jour, lol. De même que l'histoire en elle-même, elle ne m'appartient pas non plus.

**Note :** Cette fic est une adaptation d'un manga Yaoi du même nom, MITASARERU KUCHIBIRU, dont j'ai trouvé les scans récemment et j'espère que vous aimerez.

* * *

_**Merci pour vos reviews à marnie02 ; Sinelune ; kalymerho ; Nass ; C Elise ; Moonfree ; ooooblack sirioooo ; crystal d'avalon ; Clefdesoleils ; Aurore626 ; Yami-Rose Aka ; Elaelle ; yaone-kami ; elodiedalton **et** Shinigami's Bride ; **_

* * *

**Mitasareru kuchibiru**

**Chapitre 4**

Une nouvelle semaine s'était écoulée, et Duo n'avait pas revu Heero une seule fois depuis qu'ils avaient couché ensemble. Suite à ça, le natté se sentait troublé par cela, pourquoi est-ce que le japonais ne prenait pas contact avec lui depuis ? Est-ce qu'il se fichait de lui maintenant qu'il avait eu ce qu'il voulait ? Le seul bon côté qu'il voyait à cet éloignement, c'était que Treize ne soupçonnait rien, et Duo en était soulagé, car il craignait la colère de son cousin si ces derniers évènement venaient à son oreille. Exceptionnellement, son professeur de français était absent, aussi, dès la fin de son cours de sport, Duo se changea rapidement et prit la direction de la sortie pour pouvoir rentrer chez lui. 

**« - Maxwell ! »** L'interpella une voix. **« Tu as une minute ? »**

Duo tourna la tête vers son professeur de sport et hocha la tête positivement et le regarda avec curiosité, voulant savoir ce qu'il lui voulait.

**« - J'ai lu sur ton dossier scolaire que pendant un temps, tu avais intégré l'équipe de basket-ball de ton collège et que tu avais déjà participé à quelques matchs. Je suis l'entraineur de l'équipe du lycée et je suis à la recherche de nouvelle recrue pour la prochaine saison. Tu as l'air d'avoir les compétences qu'il faut, et je voudrais que tu intègre l'équipe B et bien entendu je…. » **

**« - Non ! Ca ne m'intéresse pas. »** Le coupa Duo.

**« - Quoi ? Mais attend…. »**

Mais déjà, Duo lui avait tourné le dos et s'éloignait rapidement de son professeur, étant intérieurement déçu de lui-même d'avoir refusé une telle offre. Mais Treize aurait surement dit qu'il ne devait absolument pas se laisser perturber par ces activités sans importance, et Duo ne voulait pas une seconde fois abandonner une équipe qu'il appréciait.

Cela c'était passé ainsi au collège quand Treize lui avait demandé d'abandonner, cela lui avait briser le cœur d'avoir à faire ça, pour la première fois de sa vie, il avait ressentit l'envie de s'intégrer et de parler à des gens, mais la perspective d'avoir l'aide, la reconnaisse et le respect de son cousin l'avait poussé à rejeter tout ça… au début, il avait pensé qu'il y gagnait au change, que pour lui, Treize était le plus important, mais maintenant, il commençait à douter…

Il soupira en se traitant intérieurement d'idiot quand il sentit une main se poser doucement sur son épaule. Surpris, il se retourna à la vitesse de l'éclair pour rencontrer deux prunelles cobalts très bien connues qui fit battre son cœur un peu plus rapidement.

**« - Salut. »** Fit Heero avec un sourire charmeur.

**« - Toi ? Mais… » **

**« - Tu es fini les cours ? Tu as du temps à m'accorder ? »** Questionna le japonais en approchant le visage du sien pour déposer un baiser au coin de ses lèvres.

**« - Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ? »** Fit Duo, sur la défensive.

S'attendant à ce genre de réaction de la part du natté, Heero plongea ses yeux dans ceux améthyste de son amant, avant de dire d'un ton tranquille :

**« - J'avais envie de te voir et passer un peu de temps avec toi. » **

**« - Pourquoi tu l'as pas fait avant alors ? » **

**« - Parce que j'ai des cours moi aussi et que je ne peux pas me permettre de sécher tous les jours. »** Dit le japonais comme si c'était l'évidence même, puis faisant un sourire plein de sous-entendu à Duo, il continua : **« Mais à présent je suis libre, et je sais que toi aussi. »**

Il approcha sa main du visage de Duo, puis lui retira ses lunettes et écarta les mèches de cheveux pour mieux voir ses prunelles violine.

**« - J'aime voir tes yeux… ils me rendent presque fous. Alors, tu viens ? »**

Les joues légèrement rouges suite à la proximité et les mots du japonais, Duo se sentit défaillir et acquiesça mollement de la tête. C'était effroyable de voir à quel point il perdait tous ses moyens quand Heero était aussi proche de lui physiquement, et quand cela arrivait, il en oubliait même les mots que Treize lui avait dit et la promesse qu'il avait fait.

De son côté, Treize se trouvait en salle d'informatique, son ordinateur étant près de la fenêtre, il avait une vue précise sur le portail du lycée, et c'est en jetant un coup d'œil désintéressé dehors qu'il aperçut son cousin en compagnie de Heero Yuy. L'information montant complètement à son cerveau, il se détourna subitement de son écran, délaissant son travail pour observer la scène d'un œil incrédule tandis qu'il sentait la colère montait en lui… Duo lui avait dit qu'il ne s'approcherait plus de ce Yuy, il avait même supplié comme un petit enfant de ne pas l'abandonner à cette seule condition, comment osait-il aller à l'encontre de cela ? Comment et pourquoi cette marionnette qu'il avait mit tant de temps à façonner avait-elle pu faire une telle chose ? Ce fut un petit "ding" de son ordinateur qui le ramena à la réalité, et reportant ses yeux sur son écran alors qu'un message apparaissait, disant que la suppression de ses fichiers étaient terminées. Ne comprenant pas ce qu'il venait de se passer avec son travail, il regarda une nouvelle fois dehors pour voir que ni Duo, ni Yuy n'étaient en vu. Etaient-ils partis ensemble ou bien Duo avait-il fui comme il savait si bien le faire ? Il ne savait pas du tout, il poussa un juron qui se répercuta dans la salle et tous les élèves levèrent leurs yeux pour le regarder.

**« - Que t'arrive-t-il Treize ? »**

Jetant un regard froid à son professeur d'informatique qui s'approchait de lui, Treize reprit une expression calme et expliqua :

**« - J'ai effacé par inadvertance mes fichiers. »**

Le professeur se pencha sur son ordinateur pour voir si quelque chose pouvait être récupérable tandis que les autres élèves poussèrent des exclamations surprises… comment un génie comme Treize Kushrénada avait-il fait pour effacer ses fichiers alors que c'était une erreur de base qu'on ne faisait plus à ce stade-là de l'enseignement. Déjà bien énervé, il jeta des regards noirs à tous les curieux qui commençaient à marmonner entre eux en le regardant, et intimidés, ils retournèrent vite à leur travail.

**« - Tu as entièrement tout perdu. Va à mon ordinateur et copie le fichier sur disquette pour le réinstaller. »** Fit son professeur, puis il s'éloigna en direction d'un autre élève.

Treize quant à lui se saisit de sa disquette et regardant une dernière fois dans la cour du lycée, il se leva pour aller vers l'ordinateur de son professeur, ne pensant plus qu'à une chose : que faisait donc Duo avec ce sale type ?

****

* * *

Heero avait fini par convaincre Duo de le suivre jusqu'au local à côté de la bibliothèque, et à présent, il était en train de l'embrasser langoureusement tandis qu'il finissait de lui déboutonner la chemise. Cette dernière tomba alors à terre, et Heero délaissa ses lèvres pour allait s'attaquer à son cou pour le mordiller à divers endroit, tandis que ses mains s'affairaient à présent à détacher le pantalon du natté qui gémissait sous les attaques de sa bouche. Bientôt, le pantalon et le caleçon suivirent le même chemin que la chemise et Heero lui donna un dernier baiser tout en le faisant asseoir sur la petite table qui meublait le local, puis avec un sourire coquin, il s'agenouilla devant Duo, dans le but évident de s'occuper de la virilité de ce dernier qui était déjà bien réveillée. Prit soudain d'une certaine timidité face à ça, Duo plaça alors ses deux mains dessus pour la couvrir et Heero releva des yeux moqueurs vers lui.

**« - Pas la peine de te cacher, je t'ai déjà vu dans le plus simple appareil. »** Fit-il en déposant une série de léger baiser à l'intérieur des cuisses de son amant qui frissonna à se contact. **« Enlève tes mains. » **

Les joues entièrement rouges, Duo s'exécuta et Heero après avoir rapidement enfilé un préservatif dessus (maintenant, Duo savait ce qu'était ces petites pochettes XD) alla déposer un léger baiser sur le gland rouge et sensible, faisant frissonner le natté. Sa langue s'amusa un moment avec, parcourant délicieusement la longueur de membre, mais il ne le prit pas encore entièrement en bouche.

**« - Je t'ai vu parler avec ton professeur de sport, il te disait quoi ? »**

Duo fronça légèrement les sourcils en baisant un regard assombrit par le désir vers Heero.

**« - De rien. » **

**« - Tu es sûr ? »** Demanda Heero en taquinant le membre de Duo, le faisant haleter.

**« - En quoi… ça t'intéresse ? » **

**« - Tout ce qui te concerne m'intéresse. » ** Répondit le japonais en le prenant cette fois entièrement en bouche et commençant un va-et-vient.

Face à traitement, Duo fut incapable de parler, et se laissa porter par les sensations que la bouche de Heero lui procurait, gémissant et haletant au rythme imposé tandis qu'une de ses mains se perdait dans la chevelure hirsute du japonais. Il devait bien avouer que ce dernier était extrêmement doué pour lui faire ressentir des émotions qu'il n'avait jusqu'alors jamais ressentit, aussi, il se sentit rapidement arrivé à la fin.

**« - Hee… Heero, je vais… je… »**

En réponse à cela, le japonais accéléra ses va-et-vient, retenant les hanches de Duo pour qu'il ne puisse pas bouger, et il finit par jouir dans la bouche de Heero, ou plutôt dans le préservatif.

Le métis se releva vers le natté haletant, encore sous l'emprise de son orgasme et Heero l'embrassa tendrement, baiser que Duo lui rendit mollement. Recommençant à lui prodiguer d'autres caresses pour passer aux choses plus sérieuses, Heero fut couper dans son élan alors qu'il s'apprêtait à lui mordiller les tétons par la voix haletante de Duo.

**« - Basket. » **

**« - Quoi ? »** Fit Heero en fronçant les sourcils, et ne comprenant pas ce que ce mot venait faire ici.

**« - Il m'a parlé de l'équipe de basket-ball, il voulait que j'en fasse parti. »** Expliqua Duo, les yeux baissés en direction du sol.

**« - Tu as refusé ? » **

Le natté hocha la tête sans répondre.

**« - A cause de ton cousin ? »**

Cette fois, Duo ne répondit pas, mais Heero connaissait déjà la réponse. Il reprit son activité là où il l'avait laissé et lui mordilla un de ses tétons tandis qu'il pinçait l'autre avec son autre main, faisant gémir le natté. Puis tandis qu'il repartait embrasser Duo, il le fit légèrement basculé en arrière et la main qui maltraité son téton vint se poser sur ses fesses et un doigt pénétra dans l'intimité du jeune garçon, le faisant grimacer.

**« - Détends-toi. »** Lui souffla Heero, alors qu'un deuxième doigt rejoignait le premier.

Duo se contenta d'aller lui mordre l'épaule tandis que les doigts du japonais s'activaient pour détendre le passage et il ne put retenir un léger cri de douleur quand un troisième doigt vint s'en mêler. Mais Heero fit preuve de patience et de douceur, prenant le temps d'habituer le natté et de trouver le point G qui le ferait se détendre complètement. Il trouva la bosse quelques minutes plus tard, et Duo se cambra en poussant un gémissement de plaisir, souriant légèrement, le japonais taquina cette bosse encore un peu afin d'exciter le natté un peu plus, puis retira ses doigts. Il déboutonna son pantalon et l'abaissa légèrement pour en sortir son sexe fièrement dressé, et après avoir enfilé un second préservatif, il prit les jambes du natté et les écarta. Il se positionna et en un coup de rein, il pénétra à l'intérieur de Duo qui se raidit sous la douleur.

**« - Malgré la dernière fois…. Tu es toujours aussi serré. »** Fit Heero en lui mordillant le cou déjà bien marqué en attendant que le natté s'habitue à sa présence avant de commencer à bouger.

Au bout de quelques minutes, Heero amorça le premier coup de rein et Duo s'accrocha à ses épaules en gémissant, refermant ses jambes autour de sa taille pour mieux le sentir en lui alors que les coups de butoir se faisaient moins espacés et plus profond et que les cris de Duo devenaient de plus en plus fort tandis que de son côté, Heero se contenté de gémir légèrement.

Duo sentait la chaleur se propageait dans son bas-ventre et souleva ses hanches pour l'inviter encore plus profondément en lui alors que la main du japonais se dirigeait vers son sexe pour le masturber au même rythme que ses caresses rendant le natté complètement fou de désir. Il s'arqua de plaisir lorsqu'il se sentit arriver au point de non-retour et se déversa dans la main de Heero tandis que ce dernier augmentait encore la puissance de ses coups de rein et quelques secondes plus tard, il jouit à son tour au plus profond du natté. Il donna encore deux ou trois légers va-et-vient avant de s'arrêter, sa tête retombant contre l'épaule du natté, alors qu'ils tentaient tous les deux de reprendre leurs respirations.

Après un dernier baiser, Heero se sépara complètement de Duo, et remonta son pantalon et le reboutonner, puis se baissant, il ramassa les affaires de son amant et les lui tendit. Les jambes encore un peu tremblante, le natté descendit de la table avec un léger grimacement et entreprit de se rhabiller lentement. Alors qu'il enfilait sa chemise, il capta du coin de l'œil un mouvement de la part de Heero qui fouillait dans son sac de cours et en sortit un petit pot et s'approcha du natté.

**« - Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »** Questionna-t-il en voyant le japonais ouvrir le pot et tremper ses doigts dans une substance transparente et à l'allure gluante.

**« - Du gel pour les cheveux, approche ! »**

Intrigué, Duo s'exécuta et les doigts gluants de gel, Heero entreprit alors de repousser les mèches de sa frange sur les côtés, les fixant et dégageant ainsi son regard, rendant ses yeux plus attirants et pénétrant. Une fois cette tâche finit, il referma le pot et le tendit à Duo.

**« - Coiffe tes cheveux comme ça, ça te va mieux. » **

**« - Mais… »** Commença Duo en prenant le pot en main, mais Heero le coupa.

**« - Encore ton cousin ? Tu as à ce point peur de te faire gronder ? »** Haussant les épaules, il tendit alors la main. **« Dans ce cas, rends-le-moi. »**

Duo ne réagit pas tout de suite, mais pour une fois, au lieu de faire directement ce qu'on lui demandait, il referma son poing sur le pot de gel et lança un regard défiant à Heero qui le fit sourire. Il s'approcha du natté et l'embrassa longuement, puis il alla ensuite prendre les affreuses lunettes du natté qui avait été abandonné par terre et il les lui rendit en faisant la moue.

**« - Tu devrais aussi utiliser des lentilles de contact. » **

**« - Pourquoi veux-tu à ce point me changer ? »** Demanda alors Duo en fronçant les sourcils.

**« - Pour que tu puisses voir par toi-même dans une glace ce que tu es réellement et non l'image erronée que tu t'obstine à garder. »**

Duo cogitait à ses dernières paroles quand Heero vint lui voler un énième baiser que le natté lui rendit.

**_A suivre… _**


	6. Chapitre 5

**Titre : **Mitasareru

**Auteur : **Hissha

**Base :** Gundam Wing

**Genre : **UA, yaoi, school-fic, Romance, lemon ou lime (j'sais pas encore) ……

**Couple :** 1x2 principalement ; 1x5 ; 1x6 ; 6x2

**Disclaimer :** Malheureusement ces magnifiques persos ne m'appartiennent pas (si ça serait le cas, je ne serais pas devant mon ordi à neuf heures du soir, snif) et je pense que ça sera jamais le cas, mais j'ai bon espoir de trouver le sosie de Heero et Duo un jour, lol. De même que l'histoire en elle-même, elle ne m'appartient pas non plus.

**Note :** Cette fic est une adaptation d'un manga Yaoi du même nom, MITASARERU KUCHIBIRU, dont j'ai trouvé les scans récemment et j'espère que vous aimerez.

* * *

_**Merci pour les reviews à dessengel ; greynono ; Clefdesoleils ; Catirella ; ElangelCaido ; Nass ; Shinigami's Bride ; nyanko-kuro ; ooooblack sirioooo ; elodiedalton ; yaone-kami **et_ **_Moonfree. _**

* * *

**Mitasareru kuchibiru**

**Chapitre 5**

Quand Duo rentra chez lui ce soir-là, la nuit était presque sur le point de tomber, et les cours étaient terminés depuis un long moment. Il était resté avec Heero bien plus longtemps qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Se doutant légèrement que Treize devait l'attendre à la maison, se fut presque avec appréhension qu'il poussa la porte d'entrée, mais il poussa un soupir soulagé en voyant que personne ne l'attendait. Il referma derrière lui, se débarrassa de son manteau et de ses chaussures et se dirigea vers l'escalier, mais alors qu'il posait le pied sur la première marche, Treize sortit de la cuisine.

**« - Duo ! »**

Le natté se raidit en entendant cette voix et tourna la tête vers son cousin qui se tenait derrière lui, les bras croisés sur la poitrine et le regardant sévèrement.

**« - Tu rentres tard, ou est-ce que tu étais ? Avec qui ?! »**

**« - Je… »** Commença à s'expliquer Duo en se tournant complètement vers Treize, mais il ne put en dire plus car l'expression de son cousin changea subitement, passant de la colère à la surprise.

**« - Qu'est-ce que tu as fait à tes cheveux ? Et tes lunettes ? Où est-ce qu'elles sont ? »**

Prit au dépourvu par ces questions, Duo ne sut pas du tout quoi répondre, et il ne pensait pas que Treize apprécierait de savoir que c'était Heero qui l'avait coiffé en repoussant sa frange ainsi et que ses lunettes avaient été abandonné au fond de son sac, aussi, par mesure de précaution, il fit la seule chose qui lui vint à l'esprit : il fit volte-face et gravit presque en courant l'escalier pour aller s'enfermer dans sa chambre.

**« - Attends ! »** Ordonna brusquement Treize en le voyant fuir et en le suivant, mais avant qu'il ne puisse l'atteindre, il se heurta à une porte close. **« Duo ! Ouvre cette porte tout de suite !! »**

Duo ferma fortement les yeux en entendant son cousin se mettre en colère et combattit son envie de pleurer. Treize était très en colère contre lui… mais il n'avait pas envie de changer… il avait envie de croire Heero quand il lui disait qu'il était beau… et si il pouvait le devenir sans ses lunettes et coiffait ainsi, alors il lui faisait confiance. Soupirant, il se dirigea vers sa chaine stéréo et mit la musique, montant le son pour ne plus entendre Treize qui vociférait toujours derrière la porte.

* * *

Le lendemain, il se réveilla tout seul, sans la sonnerie de son réveil qu'il n'avait pas branché. Son premier cours commençait à onze heures et il en profitait donc pour se prélasser un peu au lit, mais son réveil lui indiquait huit heures. Il soupira, même quand il en avait le temps, il n'arrivait pas à dormir très longtemps… repoussant ses couvertures, il se leva pour aller préparer ses affaires et prendre une douche rapide, le silence régnait dans la maison, Treize commençant ses cours à huit heures, était parti depuis longtemps et Duo s'en sentait soulagé en repensant à la scène d'hier. Il se doutait bien que son cousin lui en voulait, et le natté ne voulait pas l'affronter maintenant, car il savait que cela lui ferai faire trois pas en arrière dans son retranchement. Il voulait prouver à Treize qu'il pouvait arriver à faire quelque chose, même si ce n'était pas un grand bouleversement, et il voulait montrer à Heero qu'il arrivait à faire quelque chose tout seul sans avoir l'accord de son cousin. Il voulait prouver à ces deux jeunes hommes qu'il pouvait prendre tout seul des décisions.

Fraichement lavé, habillé et coiffé avec le gel de Heero, il sortit de la salle de bain mais il se stoppa dans le couloir et fronça les sourcils en sentant l'odeur du café et de toast… Treize avait-il décidé de rester à la maison pour pouvoir le sermonner ? Pas du tout rassuré à cette idée, il descendit lentement et silencieusement les escaliers et s'arrêta sur le seuil de la cuisine avant de sourire et de pousser un léger soupir de soulagement.

**« - Bonjour Camille. »**

La mère de Treize leva les yeux de son journal et lui sourit.

**« - Bonjour Duo, comment vas-tu ? Tu n'es pas à l'école ? »**

**« - Non, je commence à onze heures aujourd'hui. »**

**« - Très bien. »**

Le fait de voir la jeune femme à la maison était un fait rare, mais ce n'était pas déplaisant pour Duo, bien qu'il ne soit pas très proche de son oncle et de sa tante, il s'entendait bien avec eux, et maintenant qu'il était apte à se prendre en charge tout seul, Camille ne voyait plus en lui un obstacle à sa carrière. Il se prépara son chocolat au lait quotidien et alla s'installer à la table de la cuisine, en face de sa tante qui l'observa un long moment avant que Duo ne le remarque et s'en inquiète.

**« - Que se passe-t-il. »**

Prit en flagrant délit, la femme sourit et secoua légèrement la tête.

**« - Rien du tout…. C'est seulement que je te trouve changé mais je n'arrive pas à trouver quoi. »** Fit-elle en l'observant plus intensément. **« Tu ne portes plus tes lunettes ? »**

Duo baissa la tête à cette question… allait-elle le lui reprocher elle aussi ?

**« - Euh…. Non. Et en parlant de ça Camille, j'aimerais te demander un service. »**

**« - Je t'écoute. »**

**« - Est-ce que… tu pourrais m'aider à avoir des lentille de contact ? »**

Camille Kushrénada le regarda avec étonnement avant de se remettre à sourire gentiment.

**« - Je me demandais quand est-ce que tu me demanderais cela. Sans vouloir paraître méchante, tes lunettes n'étaient pas vraiment très esthétiques. »**

Duo rougit légèrement de gêne à cette remarque mais fit un petit sourire pour démontrer qu'il n'était pas fâché par ça.

**« - Tu m'as bien dit que tu commençais à onze heures, c'est bien ça ? »**

**« - Oui. »**

**« - Je dois retourner à l'hôpital, accompagne-moi là-bas et je m'arrangerais avec un collègue pour qu'il te passe un échantillon ce matin après un examen et je t'en commanderais. »**

**« - Merci. »**

Ce fut donc à partir de l'hôpital qu'il se rendit au lycée à pied, le trajet était plus long, mais intérieurement il s'en fichait parce que ça en valait la peine. Ses lunettes pouvaient être enfermées à double tour dans une boite et jetée au fond de l'eau, il s'en fichait car maintenant, il portait des lentilles, et même sa tante lui avait dit que cela lui allait beaucoup mieux ainsi.

Etant quelque peu en avance et ayant vingt minutes à tuer avant le début de son cours, Duo flâna un peu dans les couloirs ne regardant pas vraiment où il allait, quand ce qu'il devait arriver, arriva. Trop perdu dans ses pensées, il bouscula violemment quelqu'un et plusieurs livres chutèrent au sol de même que Duo. Quelque peu sonné par la chute, il se releva prestement à genou pour ramasser les livres.

**« - Je suis désolé, je ne vous avez pas vu. »**

Puis il releva les yeux vers la personne et ses traits reflétèrent l'étonnement d'être tombé sur cette personne-là. Zechs le regarda avec un sourire amusé et s'abaissa à sa hauteur pour l'aider.

**« - Ce n'est pas grave, je ne regardais pas où j'allais. »**

Quelque peu gêné d'être tombé sur un des amants de Heero et en plus un professeur, Duo finit de ramasser les derniers livres et les tandis au blond.

**« - Merci. On s'est vu la dernière fois n'est-ce pas ? »**

**« - Euh… oui. »**

**« - Et bien, quel changement. Au plaisir de vous revoir… monsieur… ? » **

**« - Duo Maxwell. »**

**« - Monsieur Duo Maxwell. Je ne l'oublierais pas. »**

Puis lui faisant un sourire plein de sous-entendu et un brin dragueur, Zechs continua sa route avec ses livres pour son prochain cours, laissant derrière lui un Duo complètement confus de s'être ainsi fait pratiquement draguer par un des professeurs du lycée.

* * *

Cet après-midi là, comme tous les après-midi où il avait du temps libre dans son emploi du temps, Heero se trouvait dans son petit local pour avoir un peu de tranquillité, et comme à son habitude, il n'y était pas seul. Il ne portait que son pantalon et une chemise entièrement déboutonnée, tandis que Zechs finissait de se rhabiller complètement, puis il prit une cigarette de son paquet et vint s'asseoir sur la table, aux côtés du japonais.

**« - Je t'ai déjà dit que je voulais pas que tu fumes ici, et je te signale que c'est interdit dans l'enceinte de l'école. »** Fit remarquer Heero, d'un air excédé.

**« - Coucher avec un professeur, c'est aussi interdit. »** Répondit Zechs.

**« - Hn. »**

**« - J'ai rencontré Duo Maxwell ce matin. » **Déclara alors Zechs sur le ton de la conversation, et à l'entente de ce nom, Heero tourna la tête vers lui, intéressé. **« La première fois que je l'ai vu quand il est venu ici, j'ai pensé que tu avais changé de style et que tu voulais donner un peu d'espoir aux "moches" dirons-nous, mais en le voyant ce matin, j'ai compris que je m'étais trompé…. Il est réellement magnifique, et cette apparence de jeune homme innocent est mignonne. »**

Il jeta un regard à Heero pour voir sa réaction, mais le japonais gardait un visage neutre si ce n'est que ses yeux s'étaient légèrement assombris. Pour le faire réagir un peu plus, Zechs continua alors à dire :

**« - J'ai entendu dire que tu étais très attaché à ce garçon. »**

**« - De qui tu tiens ça ? » **Demanda sèchement Heero.

**« - De Wufei. Apparemment, il est très triste d'avoir été mis de côté ces derniers temps. »**

**« - N'importe quoi. »**

**« - Tu ne m'a pas contacté non plus, j'ai dû me déplacer tout seul pour te tenter. » **Fit remarquer Zechs, puis il plissa les yeux et demanda avec un sourire amusé et lubrique : **« Est-il si doué que ça ce gamin ? »**

Heero lui lança un regard mauvais avant de répondre.

**« - Ne t'avise pas de poser la main sur lui. »**

**« - Quoi ? »** Fit Zechs, étonné, puis il rigola légèrement.** « C'est amusant d'entendre ce genre de propos sortir de ta bouche. Se pourrait-il que ce soit sérieux avec lui ? »**

**« - Aucune chance. Je joue juste à un nouveau jeu. »**

Zechs eut un sourire à l'entente de ses mots, retrouvant là le Heero qu'il connaissait bien, toujours en train de jouer cruellement avec les autres, et ses jeux pouvaient parfois s'avérer très douloureux quand l'autre personne s'attachait à lui, mais Heero était quelqu'un qui n'aimait personne, et surtout pas ceux qui défilaient dans son lit. A cet instant, la porte du local s'ouvrit et les deux hommes levèrent la tête vers le nouvel arrivant qui n'était autre que l'objet de leur conversation.

Le professeur blond eut un sourire ironique et se leva de la table, remettant en place sa cravate.

**« - Bon je crois que je vais déranger et de toute façon, mon prochain cours va commencer. »**

Il se dirigea vers la sortie et frôla Duo qui s'était figé à la porte.

**« - Amuse-toi bien Duo. »**

Puis Zechs quitta le local et referma la porte derrière lui. Un silence s'installa dans la pièce et Heero préféra y mettre fin.

**« - Et toi ? Tu as cours normalement non ? »**

Reprenant ses esprits, Duo ne répondit pas à sa question et fronça les sourcils en regardant Heero tout en s'avançant vers lui.

**« - Tu… l'as fais… avec ce type ? »**

Le japonais ne répondit pas à sa question, mais le regard qu'il lui lança et sa tenue lui donnèrent une réponse. Duo baissa la tête de tristesse.

**« - Je déteste ça… le fait que tu couches avec d'autres hommes, que tu leurs fasses la même chose que tu me fais à moi. Je déteste vraiment ça. » **Déclara Duo en attrapant Heero par sa chemise ouverte.

Heero le regarda un moment, soutenant le regard accusateur du natté, puis sourit et lui caressa la joue.

**« - Tu es jaloux ? »**

Duo fronça les sourcils mais ne répondit pas, et Heero prit cela pour une réponse affirmative.

**« - C'est mignon, ça signifie que tu me veux alors… ton désir de me faire tien, montre-le-moi. »**

Duo le regarda un moment, pesant le pour et le contre, puis finit par s'agenouiller devant le japonais, défaisant sa bouche de ceinture. Heero esquissa un sourire alors que le natté sortait son membre de son vêtement et le masturbait pour le faire durcir, puis après avoir mit en place un préservatif, il le prit doucement dans sa bouche. Ses mouvements manquaient d'expérience, mais le japonais ne put retenir un gémissement quand il entama le premier va-et-vient… Duo était certes inexpérimenté, mais il apprenait très vite. Mais seulement au bout de quelques mouvements, Heero empoigna doucement Duo par les cheveux pour lui faire relever la tête et lui indiquer de se mettre debout, puis il lui déboutonna entièrement la chemise et avec ses mains, alla titiller les tétons du natté, le faisant gémir.

**« - Tu peux ressentir tant de chose avec seulement tes tétons ? »** Demanda Heero, amusé. **« Ton corps est déjà si sensible au plaisir charnel…. N'oublie jamais que celui qui t'a changé ainsi, c'est moi. » **Fit Heero en continuant de jouer avec les deux boules de chair, rendant Duo fou. Puis il lui attrapa le visage et l'attira à quelques centimètres de ses lèvres. **« Tu veux faire quelque chose de bien meilleur ? »**

Déjà bien excité par ce qu'il venait de faire, Duo hocha la tête, intrigué de savoir ce que le japonais lui réservait. Ce dernier le repoussa de quelques pas et enleva complètement son pantalon et son boxer, ne gardant que sa chemise sur lui et s'assit par terre jambes légèrement écarté et sa virilité fièrement dressé.

**« - Montre-moi donc comment tu te débrouillerais en chevauchant ce membre qui ne demande que ça. »**

Duo rougit légèrement alors qu'une image mentale lui vint à l'esprit, mais ne renonça pas. A son tour, il se débarrassa de ses vêtements, se révélant devant les yeux du japonais dans son entière nudité et s'approcha de son amant. Il s'agenouilla au-dessus de lui, et à l'aide d'une de ses mains, il guida le sexe du japonais vers son intimité et commença à s'empaler dessus lentement, mordant ses lèvres sous la légère douleur que cela provoqua. Puis une fois qu'il fut bien en place et habitué à cette présence en lui, il se releva et s'abaissa plusieurs fois de suite, d'abord en rythme lent, puis progressivement, il devint plus rapide.

Heero gémissait légèrement enserrant la taille de Duo alors que ce dernier se cambrait légèrement en arrière à mesure qu'il augmentait le rythme, recherchant son propre plaisir en dirigeant le membre de Heero sur cette petite bosse qui lui fournissait tant de plaisir. Perdu dans les sensations qu'il ressentait, il passa un instant sa langue sur ses lèvres et Heero fut étrangement attiré par ce geste, le trouvant diablement excitant. Puis, Duo baissa les yeux vers lui et le regarda droit dans les yeux alors qu'il continuait de le chevaucher, adoptant un rythme légèrement plus sauvage, et la lueur qui brillait à cet instant dans ses yeux violets hypnotisa Heero… c'était la première qu'il voyait ce regard remplit de plaisir et de lubricité chez Duo, et il ne le trouva que plus beau. En cet instant, il était l'homme le plus magnifique qu'il n'avait jamais vu. Cédant à une impulsion, il attrapa le visage de Duo et s'empara voracement de ses lèvres, son désir ayant été décuplé par ce regard, puis prit à son tour par les affres du désir, il partit mordre sauvagement par endroit le cou du natté qui n'était plus que cris et gémissement.

Pendant ce temps, Treize était appuyé contre le mur face à la porte du local, ses traits démontrant toute la rage qu'il ressentait à cet instant-là. Voyant que l'attitude de Duo changeait un peu trop à son gout, il avait voulu voir si ses soupçons envers Heero et son cousin s'avéraient exact, et les cris et gémissement étouffés par l'épaisseur du mur mais quand même audible dû à sa proximité confirmèrent ses soupçons… serrant rageusement les poings, il s'éloigna de cet endroit.

_**A suivre…**_

_**

* * *

**_

Bon avant que nous nous quittions sur ses joyeux mots de fin de chapitre, je voudrais vous demander une contribution pour un nouveau projet de fics, étant donné que ceux en cours sont bientot fini d'écrire et bientot en phase d'être posté.

Mais, j'hésite énormement sur le couple principal, et de ce fait, j'ai décidé de me simplifier les choses et de me remettre à vous.

Donc : Est-ce que ça vous intéresserez de lire une UA Gundam Wing avec comme couple principal : le 3x4 ou le 1x2 ? (le couple non choisi sera en second plan et aura peut-être un One-Shot dédié.)

J'attend vos réponses en espérant que vous serez nombreuses à répondre à ce sondage et la majorité l'emportera. Je vous tiendrais au courant.

Bisous et joyeuses fêtes.

Hissha


	7. Chapitre 6

**Titre : **Mitasareru

**Auteur : **Hissha

**Base :** Gundam Wing

**Genre : **UA, yaoi, school-fic, Romance, lemon ou lime (j'sais pas encore) ……

**Couple :** 1x2 principalement ; 1x5 ; 1x6 ; 6x2

**Disclaimer :** Malheureusement ces magnifiques persos ne m'appartiennent pas (si ça serait le cas, je ne serais pas devant mon ordi à neuf heures du soir, snif) et je pense que ça sera jamais le cas, mais j'ai bon espoir de trouver le sosie de Heero et Duo un jour, lol. De même que l'histoire en elle-même, elle ne m'appartient pas non plus.

**Note :** Cette fic est une adaptation d'un manga Yaoi du même nom, MITASARERU KUCHIBIRU, dont j'ai trouvé les scans récemment et j'espère que vous aimerez.

* * *

_**Merci pour vos reviews à Aurore626 ; Dante ; angel-ofthe-night ; ElangelCaido **(Bisous spécial pour toi qui m'a écrit ma centième review.)** ; altaya ; Nass ; lu ; caro06 ; crystal d'avalon ; yaone-kami ; elodiedalton ; nyanko-kuro ; Fleur de lys elfique ; soleil levant08 ; C Elise **et** Shinigami's Bride.**_

* * *

**Mitasareru kuchibiru**

**Chapitre 6**

Le soir même, Duo sortit de la douche et attrapa une serviette de bain pour se sécher rapidement et enfila le bas de son pyjama. La nuit était déjà tombée et il n'était rentré que depuis une trentaine de minutes, il avait passé tout le reste de l'après-midi avec Heero à faire l'amour avec lui, oubliant ses cours. Ses professeurs avaient commencés à se plaindre de ses absences inexpliquées en plein cœur de la journée, mais pour tout avouer, il s'en fichait complètement. Il savait que Heero Yuy n'était pas le genre de petit-ami idéal, ce n'était même pas son petit-ami, mais il voulait passer le plus de temps possible avec lui, et surtout, éviter de penser qu'il devait le partager avec tous les étudiants gays du lycée. C'était une des personnalités du japonais qu'il détestait, de savoir qu'avant lui il avait touché un autre garçon…

Il soupira et s'approcha du miroir et sourit à la vue des marques de morsures qui s'étendaient sur son cou, son amant s'était montré particulièrement passionné aujourd'hui, et à présent, il avait un suçon en plus de petite morsures rouges sans parler de son corps qui était encore complètement relaxé après les orgasmes qu'il avait eu. C'était étrange ce qu'il ressentait depuis quelques semaines, il avait l'impression que quelque chose s'était réveillé en lui… quelque chose qui lui permettait de se détacher de sa coquille, mais encore aujourd'hui, il ne savait pas si c'était une bonne chose ou non.

Il entendit la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrir et tourna les yeux vers la personne qui venait d'entrer.

**« - Treize ? »** Fit Duo, pas très rassuré de l'expression de son cousin.

Treize ne parla pas tout de suite, il laissa son regard vagabonder sur le torse nu de Duo et s'arrêta sur les marques qu'il y avait sur son cou et son regard se fit plus méprisant. Gêné par cela, le natté attrapa la chemise de son pyjama et l'enfila rapidement, refermant les pans sur lui sans la boutonner.

**« - Pourquoi est-ce que tu vois ce type ? » **Demanda finalement Treize d'une voix rageuse. **« Alors que tu répétais tout le temps que tu n'avais besoin que de moi ?! »**

Duo fut étonné par les mots remplis de hargne que prononça son cousin et ne réagit pas tout de suite quand ce dernier s'approcha rapidement de lui. Il ne reprit pied dans la réalité que quand il sentit son dos percuter violemment le mur et la poigne de Treize se resserrer durement autour de ses bras.

**« - Tu… tu me fais mal. »** Fit Duo avec une petite voix, mais son cousin ne l'écouta pas.

**« - Je suis profondément déçu par toi. »**

Treize porta une main au torse toujours dénudé du natté et planta ses ongles dans la peau pale et le griffa sur une dizaine de centimètres tandis que Duo poussa un léger cri de surprise et de douleur.

**« - Ne t'avais-je pas dit de ne pas t'approcher de ce type ? Depuis quand tu te permets de désobéir à ce que je dis ? »**

**« - Tr… Treize…** » Balbutia Duo, légèrement paniqué.

Ils étaient seuls à la maison une fois de plus, et l'attitude de son cousin ne le rassurait pas du tout, il ne l'avait jamais vu ainsi, et pour la première fois, il lui inspira plus de peur que de confiance, il tenta de se soumettre à la prise de son aîné, mais ce dernier était bien plus grand que lui.

**« - Je vais te le faire regretter. »**

Duo ouvrit de grands yeux à ces mots-là, se demandant si cette personne était bien le Treize qu'il avait cru connaître, quand ce dernier lui administra une violente gifle qui l'envoya à terre. Sa tête percuta le sol en même temps que son corps, et Duo fut légèrement sonné par le choc. Treize se pencha vers lui, un rictus de pure haine sur le visage qui le fit frissonner.

**« - Je vais te faire regretter d'avoir couché avec ce type ! D'avoir pu penser que je n'étais plus important pour toi ! Pour être ce garçon indécent et ennuyeux que tu es ! » **S'écria Treize en lui empoignant la chemise et en le secouant. **« Depuis quand est-ce que tu as appris à séduire les autres hommes ?! »**

Duo était incapable de parler, de réagir, de se défendre… il était complètement choqué de voir l'attitude de son cousin, aussi, il ne réagit pas quand le poing de ce dernier s'abattit sur sa joue. La douleur qui suivit fut douloureuse mais supportable, mais déjà, un autre coup s'abattit au même endroit, encore et encore. Treize déversait sur lui une colère qu'il ne lui avait jamais connu, et il frappait là où il le pouvait, au visage et au ventre.

Ce fut quand il sentit une main s'infiltrait dans son pantalon qu'il put enfin réagir. Au début, il se raidit à ce contact, mais considérant cette main comme indésirable, il repoussa de toute ses forces son cousin et son poing s'abattit sur la pommette du châtain, le faisant reculer. Duo profita de cela pour se dégager complètement de son emprise et se réfugia loin de lui, tremblant de tous ces membres et rabattant sa chemise sur lui. Un long silence s'installa dans la salle de bain, et Treize releva alors le regard vers son cousin qui l'observait les larmes aux yeux, puis avant qu'il ne puisse dire le moindre mot ou esquisser le moindre geste, le natté se précipita hors de la salle de bain.

**« Duo, non !!! »** Cria Treize pour l'en empêcher, mais le natté disparut dans le couloir et dévala l'escalier rapidement.

Treize resta prostré dans la salle d'eau, se demandant comment il avait pu arriver à faire une telle chose quand la porte d'entrée claqua violement et que le silence s'installa dans toute la maison. Il serra le poing et donna un coup rageur contre le mur.

**« Et merde ! Merde !!!! »** Cria-t-il de rage et de frustration.

Duo quant à lui courait droit devant lui dans les rues de la ville, ne pensant plus qu'à une chose, s'éloigner le plus possible de sa maison et de Treize. Les larmes coulaient sans retenu sur ses joues, alors que sa pommettes l'élançait douloureusement ainsi que son ventre, mais ces douleurs physiques n'étaient rien comparait à celle qu'il ressentait au fond de lui. Ce soir-là, il venait de vivre la pire trahison qui puisse exister pour lui. Treize, son cousin, celui qu'il avait toujours aimé et respecté l'avait frappé violement, sans retenu, déversant sur lui une haine qu'il ne comprenait pas vraiment. Est-ce que c'était aussi mal que ça de fréquenter Heero aux yeux de Treize ? Il en savait rien, il n'avait jamais réellement compris ce qu'il se tramait dans la tête de son cousin, et ce soir moins que d'habitude…

Il arrêta sa route alors qu'il approchait d'un terrain vague, surplombait par un pont. Cet endroit n'était pas fréquenté, mais à cette heure-ci il n'était jamais prudent de se promener dans ce genre de lieu. Surtout qu'il était habillé en tout et pour tout d'un fin pantalon, une chemise ouverte et des chaussures enfilaient à la hâte, il n'avait pas prit le temps d'enfiler de manteau dans sa fuite, il avait seulement eu le temps de se saisir de son téléphone portable sur le meuble d'entré avant de partir et à présent, le froid commençait à se faire ressentir. Il se laissa tomber à genou et camoufla son visage dans ses mains tandis que ses pleurs s'accentuaient. Puis au bout de quelques minutes, ses pleurs se calmèrent et il se saisit de son téléphone.

Il ne savait pas qui appelait, les parents de Treize n'étaient pas envisageable, jamais ils ne croiraient un traitre mot de ce qu'il dirait, et il n'avait aucun ami pouvant l'aider dans une telle situation… pourtant il s'arrêta sur un nom… il ne savait pas s'il ferait quelque chose pour l'aider, mais maintenant, il était la seule personne vers qui il pouvait se tourner.

* * *

Heero écrivit un dernier mot sur sa dissertation et soupira de soulagement en voyant que ce travail était enfin terminé. Il y travaillait dessus depuis un long moment maintenant, et il était vraiment soulagé d'avoir fini. Il s'appuya contre le dossier de sa chaise et s'étira longuement, détendant ses muscles qui étaient resté inactif. Sa nuque était particulièrement douloureuse et il fit des petit mouvements pour la détendre elle aussi quand son téléphone portable vibra. Se demandant qui pouvait lui envoyer un message à dix heures et demi du soir, il fut étonné de voir que l'expéditeur était Duo, jamais encore il ne lui avait envoyé de message, d'habitude c'était toujours lui qui le faisait pour lui dire quand ils pouvaient se voir. Réellement intrigué cette fois, il ouvrit le message et fronça aussitôt les sourcils.

_« J'ai besoin de toi. Maintenant. _

_Je suis au terrain vague près du pont de … _

_Duo. »_

Hésitant longuement sur ce qu'il devait faire, Heero finit par se lever de son bureau, et se dirigea vers son armoire pour se saisir de son blouson et quitta sa chambre. A cette heure-ci sa mère devait déjà être couchée et son père devait encore travailler dans son bureau, aussi, à l'exception d'un domestique, personne ne le vit sortir de la demeure familiale et empruntant sans remord la voiture paternelle.

Vingt minutes plus tard, il se garait à proximité du terrain vague et descendit du véhicule. Il n'eut pas besoin de chercher bien longtemps Duo, ce dernier était assit par terre, pratiquement recroquevillé sur lui-même. Fronçant les sourcils d'inquiétude, Heero se dirigea vers lui, et l'entendant approcher, le natté releva vers lui des yeux embués de larmes, et se releva rapidement et l'observa. Le japonais nota sa tenue notamment sa chemise mal boutonnée et légèrement déchirée, mais ne le questionna pas dessus, préférant que se soit le natté lui-même qui lui en parle, toutefois il demanda :

**« - Pourquoi m'avoir appelé si tard ? »**

Duo ne répondit pas, à la place, il s'élança vers lui et Heero le réceptionna de justesse dans ses bras tandis que le natté recommençait à pleurer légèrement, se collant à lui à la recherche de réconfort. Le japonais referma ses bras autour de la silhouette tremblotante de son amant. Le terrain n'était éclairé que par les lumières du pont et des voitures qui passaient en même temps, et malgré la pénombre, il distingua parfaitement le bleu qui commençait à se former sur la joue diaphane du natté, ainsi qu'un petit aperçu d'une griffure sur son torse. Son expression se durcit à la pensée que quelqu'un ait pu le toucher.

**« - Qu'est-il arrivé ? »**

**« - Ne me laisse pas… ne me laisse pas maintenant… s'il te plait. »** Se contenta de dire Duo entre deux sanglots.

**« - Je ne te laisse pas. »** L'assura Heero en le berçant doucement.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Duo finit par se calmer et se détacha légèrement de Heero, mais ne rompit pas entièrement le contact physique.

**« - Dis-moi ce qui est arrivé. »** Ordonna calmement Heero.

**« - C'est Treize… il s'est mit en colère parce que…. Il a apprit que toi et moi on… on couchait ensemble alors il est devenu violent… »**

Heero ne voulut pas en savoir plus, il attira à nouveau Duo contre lui et referma ses bras autour de son corps pour une étreinte sécurisante bien que son visage démontrer une extrême froideur.

**« - Je te ramène chez moi. »**

Duo se contenta de hocher la tête et de suivre son amant vers sa voiture. Il avait cours demain, mais il attendrait que Treize parte de la maison pour aller chercher ses affaires, tant pis s'il arrivait en retard. Il ne voulait plus être face à son cousin pour le moment, mais vivant sous le même toit, cela ne serait pas facile pour lui durant les jours à venir, du moins, jusqu'à ce qu'ils en aient pas parlés calmement.

_**A suivre…**_

****

* * *

****

**_Et voilà fin du chapitre. La suite la semaine prochaine._**

**_Pour la petite note de fin, je vous donne le résultat du sondage que j'ai proposé la semaine dernière : _**

****

**_1x2 : 8_**

**_3x4 : 6_**

**_Pourquoi changé un couple qui gagne, hein ? LOL_**

_**Mon troisième projet de fic se fera donc sur le couple Heero et Duo.**_ _(Les deux autres étant déjà en cours d'écriture et bientot en voie de finition.)_

_**En ce qui concerne Quatre et Trowa, ils seront presque figuratif, mais je ferais comme dit la dernière fois, un one-shot pour comprendre le pourquoi du comment de ce couple. **(Ce qui consolera un peu ceux qui avaient voté pour le 3x4)_

****

**_Merci pour avoir participé._**

**_Je vous dit à bientot et bonne année à tous._**

**_Bisous_**

****

**_Hissha_**


	8. Chapitre 7

**Titre : **Mitasareru

**Auteur : **Hissha

**Base :** Gundam Wing

**Genre : **UA, yaoi, school-fic, Romance, lemon ou lime (j'sais pas encore) ……

**Couple :** 1x2 principalement ; 1x5 ; 1x6 ; 6x2

**Disclaimer :** Malheureusement ces magnifiques persos ne m'appartiennent pas (si ça serait le cas, je ne serais pas devant mon ordi à neuf heures du soir, snif) et je pense que ça sera jamais le cas, mais j'ai bon espoir de trouver le sosie de Heero et Duo un jour, lol. De même que l'histoire en elle-même, elle ne m'appartient pas non plus.

**Note :** Cette fic est une adaptation d'un manga Yaoi du même nom, MITASARERU KUCHIBIRU, dont j'ai trouvé les scans récemment et j'espère que vous aimerez.

* * *

**_Merci pour vos reviews à angel ; Echizen D Luffy ; C Elise ; kalymerho ; crystal d'avalon ; Moonfree ; elodiedalton ; nyanko-kuro ; yaone-kami ; Catirella ; ElangelCaido et soleillevant08._**

****

* * *

**Mitasareru kuchibiru**

**Chapitre 7**

La voiture se stoppa alors devant la maison de Heero après avoir remonté une allée. Le voyage s'était fait en silence, ni l'un, ni l'autre ne voulant émettre le moindre son. Duo sortit de la voiture et regarda d'un air ébahis la grande maison qui se dressait devant lui, ce n'était pas une maison, c'était plutôt une sorte de petit manoir.

**« - Tu habites vraiment ici ? »** Questionna Duo, sans vraiment le croire.

**« - Hn. Suis-moi et ne fais pas trop de bruit, mes parents détestent plus que tout que je ramène des garçons avec moi. »**

Quelque peu intimidé, Duo hocha la tête et suivit ensuite le japonais à l'intérieur de la grande demeure sans émettre le moindre mot, et au plus grand soulagement du natté, ils arrivèrent à la chambre du jeune homme sans avoir fait une seule rencontre. Heero lui indiqua de s'asseoir sur le lit et le natté s'exécuta.

**« - Tes parents ne savent pas que tu es gay ? »**

Heero le regarda alors, étonné qu'il lui pose une telle question, puis il haussa les épaules.

**« - Si, ils sont au courant mais ils s'en fichent un peu. Ma mère est déçue de voir qu'elle n'aura aucun petits-enfants à gâté, et mon père m'a dit de faire ce que je voulais du moment qu'il n'en était pas témoin. »**

**« - Je vois. »**

Le japonais alla s'asseoir à ses côtés.

**« - Je peux m'estimer chanceux de leur réaction, ça aurait pu être pire. »**

Duo hocha la tête, et un nouveau silence s'installa entre eux, le natté ne sachant absolument pas quoi faire. Mais avant qu'il ne put approfondir un peu plus cette question intérieure, Heero lui attrapa le menton et tourna sa tête vers lui pour pouvoir l'embrasser. Sans hésitation, l'américain passa ses bras autour du cou de son amant et répondit au baiser, laissant le japonais le faire basculer en arrière et lui déboutonner la chemise tandis que ses lèvres avaient immigrés dans son cou et le lui mordilla. Duo laissa échapper un léger gémissement quand ses tétons furent pris prisonniers par les deux mains taquines de son amant.

**« - Heero… »** Murmura-t-il dans un soupir.

Le japonais eut un léger sourire tandis que sa bouche descendait sur le torse du natté, puis il avisa la marque de griffure et fronça les sourcils.

**« - C'est lui qui t'a fait ça ? »**

Duo se souleva sur un coude et observa durant quelques secondes sa blessure d'un air triste avant de hocher la tête, mais il ne put parler que Heero le mordit violemment sur la griffure, arrachant un cri de douleur au natté.

**« - Comme ça, elle disparaitra. »** Déclara le japonais en léchant sa morsure.

Duo se redressa en position assisse, et posa une main sur la blessure d'un air légèrement perdu, puis subitement, il se jeta dans les bras de Heero.

**« - Je suis heureux, tellement heureux. Je n'aurais jamais pensé pouvoir tomber amoureux de quelqu'un de complètement différent de Treize. »**

Heero fronça les sourcils à ces mots. Etait-ce parce que Duo venait de lui avouer son amour ? Ou bien parce qu'inconsciemment il avait presque essayé de l'identifier à son cousin ? D'un geste brusque, il l'attrapa pour les épaules et le coucha violemment sur le matelas, se coulant contre lui. Le natté sentit dans les gestes de Heero une certaine brutalité qu'il ne comprenait pas, mais il ne l'arrêta, gémissant sous les assauts de son amant.

Quelques minutes plus tard, après une préparation sommaire, le japonais le pénétra en une seule poussée qui le fit se crisper. Heero s'abaissa vers son visage et l'embrassa en lui mordant la lèvre jusqu'au sang tandis qu'il commençait ses va-et-vient.

**« - La vérité, c'est qu'au fond de toi, tu as toujours souhaité faire cela avec ton cousin. »**

Duo posa un regard embrumé par le désir sur son amant, gémissant légèrement sous ses coups de butoirs.

**« - Ah… c'est... c'est faux… ngh… »**

Mais Heero ne tint pas compte de cette réponse et tout en mordillant le cou de son amant, il accéléra ses coups de rein tandis que Duo avait de plus en plus de mal à retenir ses cris de plaisir, entourant la taille du japonais de ses jambes pour l'attirer un peu plus en lui, son propre sexe emprisonné entre leur corps et subissant des frictions qui le faisait frémir.

**« - Mnn…. Ah… hum… ah! Heero…. Heero, je… je…****»**

La violence dont faisait preuve son amant le rendez fou, complètement fou, il le sentait au plus profond de lui, tout contre lui, et tandis que ses ongles allèrent se planter sauvagement sur les omoplates du japonais, il atteignit la jouissance, se libérant entre leur deux corps en un dernier cri :

**« - Je t'aime ! »**

Heero éjacula à son tour dans le corps de son amant après quelques coups de reins, et s'effondra sur lui, transpirant et essoufflé. Se retirant délicatement de Duo, il se laissa tomber sur le côté avec un léger soupir, tandis que le natté vint se coller à lui, posant sa tête sur son épaule et un bras entourant son torse. Heero tourna la tête vers lui et lui déposa un dernier baiser sur son front mouillé, avant de fermer les yeux et se laisser emporter par le sommeil. Duo aurait pu en faire autant, mais au contraire de son amant, il resta éveillé. Au bout d'un certain temps, quand il fut sûr que le japonais était profondément endormi, il se souleva légèrement et s'abaissa vers lui pour lui déposer un léger baiser sur les lèvres. Puis il se recoucha contre lui avec un sourire et se laissa finalement emporté par le sommeil.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Heero rouvrit les yeux, parfaitement réveillé, et observa longuement le visage endormi de son amant, avant de se décoller de lui et de partir dans la contemplation du plafond. Tout se déroulait comme prévu, mais à quel prix ? Il avait un gout amer dans la bouche et la désagréable sensation que la situation lui échappait des mains.

* * *

Le lendemain matin ne fut pas glorieux pour Treize. Il avait passé toute une partie de la nuit à tenter de joindre Duo sur son portable, mais ce dernier l'avait éteint, et n'avait pas prit la peine de répondre à tout ses messages. Il pensait pouvoir avoir une chance de lui parler avant d'aller en cours, mais c'était peine perdu, le natté l'avait évité toute la matinée et Treize n'avait pas pu l'approcher car dès qu'il le repérait, la seconde d'après, il s'était volatilisé parmi la foule.

C'était la première fois que Duo agissait ainsi avec lui, et Treize se rendait compte que sa parfaite marionnette avait coupé ses fils, et qu'il ne pourrait plus jamais l'utilisait. Ça le rendait fou de rage, envers lui-même d'avoir laissé une telle situation arrivait, envers Duo qui l'avait trahi, et surtout envers ce japonais de malheur… Tout était de la faute de Heero Yuy.

La sonnerie de fin de cours retentit, le sortant de ses pensées.

**« - Bien, vous pouvez poser vos crayons, je vais ramasser vos copies. »** Déclara alors son professeur de Biologie.

Treize baissa les yeux sur sa copie qui n'était même pas remplie, et sa colère monta d'un cran. Depuis que Duo s'était rebellé, tout allait mal pour lui. Le professeur s'approcha de son meilleur élève et fronça les sourcils en voyant sa copie. Treize Kushrénada n'avait auparavant jamais remis de copie blanche, quelque soit la matière.

**« - Reste. »**

Treize retint un mouvement de frustration, il n'avait pas envie d'épiloguer avec cet homme, mais en bon élève model qu'il se devait d'être, il rejoignit son professeur à son bureau une fois que tout les autres furent partis.

**« - Que se passe-t-il Treize ? Ca ne te ressemble pas de me rendre une copie blanche. »**

**« - Je suis désolé, c'est parce que je ne parvenais pas à me concentrer. »**

**« - Quelque chose te tracasse ? Peut importe que tu surpasses tout tes camarades de classes, tu reste un adolescent. Si je peux me permettre… peux-tu me dire quel est ton problème ? »**

**« - Comme si vous pouviez me comprendre… » **Murmura cyniquement Treize.

**« - Quoi ? »**

**« - Rien. »** Fit-il avec un sourire. **« C'est seulement que je ne suis pas au mieux de ma forme aujourd'hui, je suis désolé de vous avoir inquiété. »**

**« - Voyons, ce n'est rien. »**

Treize lui fit un dernier sourire et tourna les talons alors que son expression se durcissait. Il erra un petit moment dans les couloirs presque vides, puis n'y tenant plus, il donna un coup de poing rageur dans le mur.

**« - Tu as l'air énervé. »** Fit une voix dans son dos.

Une voix qu'il connaissait bien, et qu'il haïssait plus que tout. Il se tourna et adressa un regard noir et méprisant à Heero qui le regardait avec un sourire moqueur.

**« - J'ai à te parler. »**

Puis sans attendre la réponse du jeune homme, Heero continua son chemin. Treize hésita un instant, puis finit par lui emboiter le pas. Il voulait lui parler ? Très bien, il en profiterait pour lui refaire le portrait et lui montrait que l'on ne touchait pas à ce qui lui appartenait.

Les deux terminales se retrouvèrent bientôt face à face sur le toit désert, se regardant en chien de faïence.

**« - Qu'est-ce que… »** Commença agressivement Treize, mais il fut coupé.

**« - Ce gosse est vraiment doué. » **Fit Heero avec un sourire et une voix moqueuse. **« Que se soit pour embrasser ou pour baiser, Il suffit de lui apprendre les choses et il les assimile aussi rapidement que si on lui faisait boire de l'eau. Il est fantastique. »**

A ces mots, Treize ne se retint plus, il saisit Heero par le col de la chemise.

**« - Espèce de fils de pute ! A cause de toi, je… »**

Mais le japonais émit un petit rire qui lui coupa à nouveau la parole. Puis le petit rire augmenta en intensité, jusqu'à devenir un vrai fou rire, comme si Treize avait dit quelque chose de marrant. Intrigué, ce dernier le lâcha.

**« - Ah ! Je me sens mieux. »** Déclara Heero en arrêtant de rire, mais gardant une lueur amusée dans ses yeux. **« J'ai toujours voulu voir ce visage défait… un étudiant supérieur comme toi qui a toujours un visage si sûr de lui… »**

**« - Quoi ? »**

**« - Rien que pour voir ça, je me suis amusé avec ce gamin. »**

Un silence pesant suivi ses paroles, prononcé par Heero. Tandis que ce dernier regardait Treize avec un sourire narquois, et que Treize le regardait, les sourcils froncés, et le regard confus. Tout ça rien que pour ça ?

Treize finit par réagir et attrapa à nouveau violemment le japonais par son col.

**« - Tu veux dire que tu t'es juste amusé avec mon cousin ?! »**

**« - Ne me fais pas rire. Tu vas maintenant afficher ta tête du cousin parfait et me faire la morale ? Dois-je te rappeler que c'est toi qui prends plaisir à le voir souffrir ? Cette réserve et ce manque de confiance chez ce garçon sont semblables à ceux d'un enfant qui n'a pas grandit… et tout ça grâce à ton besoin constant de l'oppresser. »** La voix de Heero n'était plus moqueuse, elle devint au contraire, plus froide tandis qu'il fixait Treize dans les yeux. **« Ca doit être agréable, hein ? De pouvoir voir ce visage magnifique jour après jour. La seule raison pour laquelle tu ne lui as jamais rien fait c'est parce que tu as peur qu'il te déteste ensuite. »**

Treize s'était figé à ses mots, et Heero détacha les mains du jeune homme de son col et reprit son sourire moqueur.

**« - Pour deux cousins, vous êtes vraiment très intéressant tous les deux. Je pense que je vais m'amuser à tuer le temps avec toi encore un petit peu. »**

Puis sur ses dernières paroles, il fit demi-tour et se dirigea vers la porte pour retourner à l'intérieur du lycée. Il ouvrit la porte en pénétra à l'intérieur, et alors qu'il posait le pied sur la première marche, il leva le regard et avisa une silhouette appuyée contre le mur, ses bras croisées sur la poitrine et la tête baissée. Heero se figea.

_**A suivre…**_

**_

* * *

_**

**_Et voilà, fin du chapitre avec cette fois, les intentions de Heero dévoilaient au grand jour. J'espère que ça vous a plut._**

**_Pour finir sur cette note, je voudrais passer un tout petit coup de pub, je l'ai déjà fait sur certaine RAR, mais je le refais ici histoire que ceux qui n'ont pas de mail, ou qui ne laisse pas de review soient au courant._**

_**Récemment j'ai créé un blog qui est une sorte d'**__**annuaire de fic yaoi GW d'auteurs sensationnelles ou d'histoires magnifiques (il y a une majorité de 1x2, mais il y a d'autre couples tel que le 3x4 ; 4x5 ; 3x1 et d'autres, si j'en trouve…) et si vous voyez qu'il y a des fics que j'ai oublié vous pouvez me les proposer (même les votres si vous voulez un petit coup de pub) suffit juste de me mettre le lien de la fic au préalablement posté sur Ffnet ou sur un autre site dans un com ou un MP.**_

**_Voici le lien_**_** (sans les espaces) : **_

_**http // gundamwingslash . skyrock . com **_

_****_


	9. Chapitre 8

**Titre : **Mitasareru

**Auteur : **Hissha

**Base :** Gundam Wing

**Genre : **UA, yaoi, school-fic, Romance, lemon ou lime (j'sais pas encore) ……

**Couple :** 1x2 principalement ; 1x5 ; 1x6 ; 6x2

**Disclaimer :** Malheureusement ces magnifiques persos ne m'appartiennent pas (si ça serait le cas, je ne serais pas devant mon ordi à neuf heures du soir, snif) et je pense que ça sera jamais le cas, mais j'ai bon espoir de trouver le sosie de Heero et Duo un jour, lol. De même que l'histoire en elle-même, elle ne m'appartient pas non plus.

**Note :** Cette fic est une adaptation d'un manga Yaoi du même nom, MITASARERU KUCHIBIRU, dont j'ai trouvé les scans récemment et j'espère que vous aimerez.

* * *

_**Merci pour vos reviews à Sinelune ; Yami-Rose Aka ; Nass ; Shinigami's Bride ; kalymerho ; soleillevant08 ; Yuki-Zan ; C Elise ; nyanko-kuro ; ElangelCaido ; elodiedalton ; yaone-kami ; crystal d'avalon **et **Catirella.**_

**__**

* * *

**Mitasareru kuchibiru**

**Chapitre 8**

_Il leva le regard et avisa une silhouette appuyée contre le mur, ses bras croisées sur la poitrine et la tête baissée. Heero se figea._

**« - Duo… » **Fit-il.

Le natté releva la tête vers lui, et planta son regard améthyste sur lui. Un regard que le japonais ne lui avait jamais vu. Un regard froid, haineux sur un visage complètement renfermé, et Heero détesta ce visage.

**« - J'ai toujours voulu être aimé par quelqu'un. »** Fit la voix vide de Duo tandis que le japonais restait figé sur place. **« Je voulais être reconnu par Treize, je voulais faire en sorte qu'il se retourne, qu'il me remarque et pour y arriver, j'ai écouté tout ce qu'il me disait. J'avais commencé à prendre conscience de tout cela, c'est pour cela que lorsque tu as dit que Treize se moquait de moi…. »**

Il s'interrompit et gravit les quelques marches qui le séparaient de Heero et planta son regard dans les prunelles cobalt de son amant tandis que Treize était à la porte et les regardait, étonné de la présence de son cousin.

**« - Je me suis dit que tu serais peut-être celui qui me sauverait de ce sort. Mais j'avais tord... tu n'as pas besoin de moi. Tu n'as besoin de personne ! La seule personne dont tu te soucis c'est de toi-même !! » **Cria Duo, puis il se détourna et descendit en courant les escaliers pour réintégrer les étages.

Heero resta quelques secondes de plus figé, avant de réagir.

**« - Duo !! »**

Il le rattrapa alors qu'il avait atteint le couloir du troisième étage et réussit à le saisir par le poignet et le retourna vers lui, mais il se heurta à une expression colérique.

**« - JE NE SUIS PAS UN JOUET DESTINE A SATISFAIRE VOS PROPRES DESIRS !!! »**

Il se détacha de la prise de Heero et partit en courant, laissant un japonais complètement bouleversé. Il n'avait pas prévu ça, il n'avait pas prévu que Duo apprenne tout cela de cette manière.

**« - Il a du tout entendre. » **Fit la voix de Treize derrière lui. « **Comme c'est dommage. »**

Heero lui lança un regard froid, et s'éloigna à son tour.

Il n'avait pas voulu faire de mal à Duo, il voulait seulement s'en prendre à Treize. Il avait joué avec Duo, du moins il tentait de s'en convaincre, et il avait voulu par la suite tout arrêter avec lui de la manière la plus douce et la plus calme qu'il soit. Il aurait voulu que ça se passe comme ça.

Il rejoignit le petit local près de la bibliothèque et s'y enferma. Il alla s'asseoir près de la fenêtre en soupirant et regarda un instant le paysage extérieur, quand son portable vibra dans la poche de son pantalon. Il le prit et lut le message qu'il venait de recevoir.

_« Puisque que tu me délaisses, je me suis trouvé un petit-ami._

_Je n'attends plus rien de toi._

_Bye bye. _

_Wufei. »_

C'était vraiment ironique… son petit jeu venait de prendre fin et il avait la sensation que tout le monde l'abandonnait. D'un geste rageur il balança son portable à travers la salle et se prit la tête entre ses mains.

* * *

Duo quant à lui avait trouvé refuge dans les toilettes des garçons du deuxième étage. Il n'avait pas voulu pleurer devant Treize et Heero, non, il n'avait pas voulu leur montrer une nouvelle fois ses faiblesses, mais à présent, il ne pouvait plus retenir ses larmes. Seul dans les toilettes, il s'appuya contre le mur et se laissa tomber au sol. Il ramena ses genoux contre lui et enfuit sa tête dans le creux qu'ils formaient, et laissa échapper ses sanglots.

Il se sentait trahi, par Treize qui semblait ne jamais l'avoir aimé… et par Heero qui avait prit un malin plaisir à jouer avec lui pour atteindre son cousin… ses pleurs devinrent plus bruyants tandis qu'il se remémorait toutes les fois où il avait rencontré le japonais… il devait admettre que ce qu'ils entretenaient ensemble n'était pas une relation, ils n'avaient presque jamais parlé, à chaque fois que Duo venait le voir, ils faisaient l'amour… non… ils ne faisaient pas l'amour, ils baisaient… Heero le baisait et lui, il l'avait laissé faire. Il se détestait lui-même pour ça, pour avoir été aussi aveugle et faible dans les bras de ce maudit japonais qui devait bien rire à présent.

Son jeu avait fonctionné.

Parfaitement bien fonctionné.

Trop occupé à pleurer, il n'entendit pas la porte des toilettes s'ouvrir. Et la personne se figea sur le seuil en voyant le spectacle pathétique qu'offrait le natté, hésitant entre repartir silencieusement ou faire savoir sa présence. Mais voyant que Duo ne se calmait pas et que sa douleur était palpable, il entra à l'intérieur et referma la porte derrière lui, puis il s'avança vers le natté et se laissa choir à ses côtés. Se rendant enfin compte qu'il y avait une présence dans la pièce, Duo releva ses yeux embué de larme vers la personne qui était assise à ses côtés et rencontra deux prunelles bleues reflétant de la peine.

Lui offrant un sourire rassurant, Quatre tendit le bras et attira Duo contre lui, et le natté se laissa faire, se retrouvant à pleurer dans le giron d'une personne qu'il ne connaissait pas vraiment, mais tout ce qu'il avait à l'esprit à cet instant, c'était qu'il avait mal et que Quatre lui offrait le réconfort dont il avait besoin. Il pleura encore un long moment contre lui, mouillant la chemise de son uniforme tandis que Quatre le berçait doucement, lui caressant le dos pour l'apaiser. Au bout de quelques minutes, Duo se calma enfin, et se détacha doucement de l'étreinte du blond, baissant la tête honteusement.

**« - Merci. »** Murmura-t-il.

**« - Tu te sens mieux ? »** Demanda Quatre, soucieux.

**« - Oui, ce n'est rien. »** Fit Duo, en sentant les larmes lui montaient aux yeux de nouveau, mais cette fois, il les retenu.

Les deux garçons restèrent un moment silencieux, ne sachant pas quoi dire. Duo étant honteux de s'être laissé aller dans les bras d'une personne qu'il ne connaissait presque pas, et Quatre ne sachant pas quoi dire tout simplement.

**« - Euh… tu… tu veux que je t'emmène à l'infirmerie ? » **Finit par demander le blond.

**« - Non merci, je ne suis pas malade. »**

**« - Mais tu serais mieux là-bas. »**

**« - L'infirmière me renverrait chez moi ou en cours, et je ne veux pas. Je veux être seul. »**

Le blond hocha la tête et amorça un geste pour se lever.

**« - Je ne voulais pas te déranger. Je vais partir. »**

**« - Non, tu me dérange pas. » **Fit Duo d'une petite voix.

A cette phrase, Quatre se réinstalla et observa à nouveau le natté qui lui, était concentré dans l'observation du sol.

**« - C'est à cause de Heero Yuy ? »**

Duo releva brusquement la tête à cette question et regarda Quatre avec étonnement et affolement.

**« - Je vous ais vu plusieurs fois ensemble… et j'ai entendu dire qu'il était gay… alors… j'ai pensé que vous deux… vous… mais si ce n'est pas ça, je suis désolé, je… »**

**« - Il n'y avait rien entre lui et moi. » **Répondit sombrement Duo. **« Il ne faisait que jouer. »**

Quelques larmes coulèrent sur ses joues sans qu'il le remarque vraiment. Et il offrit un sourire amer à Quatre.

**« - Je suis con. »**

**« - Non pas du tout ! » **Se récria le blond. **« Ne dis pas ça, je suis sûr que c'est pas vrai. »**

**« - Je me suis fait avoir… c'est la seule fois où je n'ai pas écouté mon cousin et je le regrette. »**

Un autre silence suivit ses paroles tandis que Quatre cherchait ses mots pour dire à Duo quelque chose qui lui ferait du bien. Prudemment il dit :

**« - Je suis certain qu'en faisant ça, ce Yuy passe à côté de quelque chose de bien avec toi. »**

Duo le regarda étonné qu'un garçon qu'il ne connaissait pas lui dise une chose pareille.

**« - Oui, je suis convaincu que tu es quelqu'un de bien et qu'il regrettera de t'avoir laissé partir. »**

**« - Il n'est pas de ce genre-là. »**

**« - Montre-lui que tu t'en fiche de lui, alors. Montre-lui tout ce à quoi il rate. »**

Duo eut un petit rire amusé à cette phrase, il était convaincu que Heero ne regrettait rien et qu'à l'heure actuelle, il était en train de s'amuser avec un de ses nombreux amant… toutefois Quatre avait raison sur un point, il devait lui montrer qu'il s'en fichait de lui… il y avait plein d'homme à l'extérieur qui seraient certainement mieux que Heero Yuy, à lui de les trouver. Il offrit un sourire amical au blond.

**« - Merci, sincèrement… Quatre, c'est ça ? »**

**« - Oui. »** Répondit Quatre en lui rendant son sourire.

Le natté finit par se lever et le blond l'imita, puis Duo se mit face au blond et lui tendit la main.

**« - Je crois que je ne me suis pas présenté le premier jour où l'on s'est vu. Je suis Duo Maxwell, enchanté. »**

**« - Quatre Raberba Winner, content de te connaître enfin. »**

Puis l'américain se dirigea vers les lavabos pour se passer un peu d'eau fraiche sur le visage afin de faire disparaître toute trace de larme. Quatre quant à lui jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre.

**« - On a trois déjà vingt minutes de retard pour le cours d'anglais… je crois que ce n'est pas la peine d'y aller. »**

**« - Je ne compte pas y retourner aujourd'hui. J'ai plutôt envie d'être tranquille. »**

Quatre hocha la tête, puis son regard s'éclaira.

**« - Il y a un super café pas loin d'ici qui diffuse de la bonne musique en plus, ça te dirait qu'on y aille pour célébrer notre nouvelle amitié ? Puis si tu as besoin de parler, je suis là. »**

Duo le regarda à travers le reflet du miroir puis hocha la tête avec un sourire.

**« - Oui, pourquoi pas. Mais avant ça, si ça ne te dérange pas, je voudrais passer voir le coach de l'équipe de basket. »**

Il avait passé trop de temps à faire ce que les autres lui disaient et à tenter de rentrer dans un moule qui ne lui convenait pas. A partir d'aujourd'hui, tout cela allait changer ! Il se fabriquerait son propre moule. Le basket-ball et Quatre étaient les premières pierres sur le chemin qu'il se construisait. Il ferait ce que lui dicterait ses envies, au diable Treize et Heero… ces deux là avaient au moins eu le mérite de lui faire ouvrir les yeux et de permettre à Duo Maxwell d'existait enfin de lui-même.

_**A suivre…**_


	10. Chapitre 9

**Titre : **Mitasareru

**Auteur : **Hissha

**Base :** Gundam Wing

**Genre : **UA, yaoi, school-fic, Romance, lemon ou lime (j'sais pas encore) ……

**Couple :** 1x2 principalement ; 1x5 ; 1x6 ; 6x2

**Disclaimer :** Malheureusement ces magnifiques persos ne m'appartiennent pas (si ça serait le cas, je ne serais pas devant mon ordi à neuf heures du soir, snif) et je pense que ça sera jamais le cas, mais j'ai bon espoir de trouver le sosie de Heero et Duo un jour, lol. De même que l'histoire en elle-même, elle ne m'appartient pas non plus.

**Note :** Cette fic est une adaptation d'un manga Yaoi du même nom, MITASARERU KUCHIBIRU, dont j'ai trouvé les scans récemment et j'espère que vous aimerez.

* * *

_**Un grand merci pour vos review à Sinelune ; yohina ; Echizen D Luffy ; yaoi94 ; Babou ; Yami-Rose Aka ; Shinigami's Bride ; Nass ; soleil levant08 ; kalymerho ; nyanko kuro ; ElangelCaido ; Catirella ; Moonfree ; crystal d'avalon **et** elodiedalton.**_

****

_**Bon avant toute chose, je voudrais m'excuser du manque d'update d****e la semaine dernière alors que j'avais dit qu'il y aurait un chapitre. **_

**_Cet oubli n'a pas été fait pour cause de problème du net ou autre, en fait, il est dû à un honteux oubli de ma part. Quand je me suis souvenu que j'avais un chapitre a posté, c'était déjà le milieu de la semaine, et je ne tenais pas à ce que les deux chapitres soient rapprochés. _**

**_Je m'excuse auprès de ceux qui attendaient le chapitre. Et j'espère que vous apprécierez celui-là. _**

**_Bonne lecture _**

**_Hissha _**

**

* * *

**

**Mitasareru kuchibiru**

**Chapitre 9**

_Une semaine plus tard._

Heero marchait au hasard dans la cour du lycée, longeant plusieurs bâtiments pour rejoindre d'un pas morne son prochain cours. Il avançait les mains dans les poches, le regard fixé droit devant lui et un air nonchalant inscrit sur le visage, mais tout ça, ce n'était qu'une façade car intérieurement, il se sentait affreusement vide depuis que Duo avait tout découvert. Il avait bien tenté de reprendre ses anciennes manies, mais il n'y arrivait tout simplement pas. Il avait vraiment perdu beaucoup de chose dans cette histoire en fin de compte, et il lui faudrait un petit moment pour pouvoir définitivement tirer un trait là-dessus.

Il soupira profondément, durant cette semaine écoulée, il avait tenté de parler à Duo pour s'excuser mais le natté l'avait soigneusement évité, de plus, il trainait toujours avec un petit blond qu'il n'avait jamais remarqué avant. _"Un nouvel amant ?" _Ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander Heero, et il ne pouvait empêcher une once de jalousie l'envahir à cette pensée.

**« - Yuy ! »**

Heero se retourna vers celui qui l'avait interpelé, son regard devenant aussi froid que la glace alors qu'il se posait sur Treize qui se trouvait à quelques pas de lui.

**« - Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? J'aurais pourtant pensé que tu ne voudrais plus jamais voir mon visage. »** Demanda Heero d'une voix froide et un petit sourire cynique aux lèvres.

**« - C'est ce que je souhaiterais en effet, mais je n'ai pas le choix. J'ai quelque chose à te demander…. Duo n'est pas rentré à la maison depuis ce qu'il s'est passé, mes parents ne savent pas non plus où il se trouve. Est-il chez toi ? »**

Heero parut étonné durant quelques secondes, puis petit à petit, son sourire cynique se transforma en un sourire moqueur, et pour finir, il éclata de rire tandis que Treize le fusillait du regard.

**« - Alors comme ça, on dirait que le petit garçon à quitté la maison, après tout, il arrive à l'âge de la rébellion n'est-ce pas ? »**

**« - Ca n'a rien de drôle ! »**

Heero releva vers lui un regard où brillait une petite lueur de satisfaction de voir que finalement, il n'était pas le seul à avoir perdu quelque chose dans cette histoire.

**« - Je n'ai aucune idée de l'endroit où il se trouve. »** Finit-il par dire, et Treize baissa un instant les yeux. Puis il se ressaisit et fit demi-tour pour partir. **« Tu es allé voir dans la classe des premières années ? »**

**« - Même si j'y allais, il ne voudra surement pas me voir… mais, c'est normal. Désolé de t'avoir dérangé. »** Puis cette fois, Treize s'éloigna pour de bon.

Mais il ne fit que quelques pas avant de se figer à nouveau. Heero l'observa quelques secondes, les sourcils froncés.

**« - Qu'est-ce que tu fais planter là ? Qu'est-ce que tu regarde ? » **Demanda-t-il, excédé par l'attitude du jeune homme.

**« - Là-haut, regarde… Duo. »**

Heero leva les yeux à cette phrase vers la fenêtre que Treize désignait et se figea d'horreur, sentant quelque chose se briser en lui à la vue de Duo, SON Duo en train d'embrasser Zechs. Il n'arrivait pas à y croire et pourtant… sans hésiter, il partit en courant, bousculant Treize au passage et se dirigea vers l'entrée du bâtiment pour rejoindre la salle de classe où ils se trouvaient. Il devait parler à Duo, il devait lui dire qu'il ne voulait pas qu'il soit avec quelqu'un d'autre que lui. Il devait lui dire qu'il… l'aimait !! Enfin, il ne savait pas si ce qu'il ressentait pour lui c'était vraiment de l'amour, mais il ne voulait pas que quelqu'un d'autre le touche mis à part lui, il le voulait rien qu'à lui et il ferait tout pour le lui faire comprendre, pour se faire pardonner ce qu'il avait fait.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il arrivait devant la salle de classe qu'il supposait être celle ou se trouvait Duo et Zechs et ouvrit violemment la porte faisant sursauter ses deux occupants qui se retournèrent vers lui. Les yeux de Heero se plissèrent dangereusement en les voyant installé sur le bureau près de la fenêtre, Duo assit dessus et le professeur debout devant lui entre ses jambes, et que la chemise de Zechs était à moitié déboutonnée tandis que celle de Duo l'était entièrement, de même que son pantalon qui était ouvert. Zechs tourna la tête vers lui et eut un sourire amusé.

**« - Ce n'est pas ton genre de débarquer si violemment. »**

Mais Heero ne fit pas attention au blond, son regard était braqué sur Duo, et ce dernier évitait soigneusement de regarder dans sa direction. Remarquant la focalisation du japonais sur le jeune garçon, Zechs haussa les épaules.

**« - Désolé, même si tu m'as interdit de le toucher, je n'ai pas pu résister. » **Il eut un sourire amusé en le regardant. **« Comment aurais-je pu le faire alors que ce beau jeune homme est venu à moi de lui-même ? »**

Heero plissa les yeux sous la colère en entendant cette phrase, et se tourna vers Duo qui refusait toujours de le regarder.

**« - Duo ? » **Appela-t-il d'une voix plus calme que ce qu'il en avait l'air.

Ce dernier consentit enfin à tourner la tête vers lui, mais ses yeux reflétèrent une colère qui lui était destiné et Heero s'en sentit encore plus attristé.

**« - Nous étions occupés, alors maintenant si tu le veux bien et si tu n'as rien d'important à dire, dégage ! »**

Zechs le regarda alors et lui fit un geste de la main pour lui dire de partir.

**« - Tu as entendu ? Va-t-en. »**

Heero y consentit et referma la porte derrière et s'adossa contre elle durant quelques minutes. C'était donc là, une manière de Duo de se venger de lui ? En temps normal, ça ne lui aurait fait ni chaud, ni froid, mais là… c'était Duo ! C'était lui qui lui avait tout appris, c'était lui qui avait été son premier, et il ne voulait pas qu'il y en ait d'autre… il serra les poings rageusement et s'éloigna de la classe. Il n'avait pas encore dit son dernier mot. Il forcerait Duo à l'écouter, mais seulement une fois que ce dernier sera prêt à le faire.

Pendant ce temps, dans la salle de classe, le regard du natté se voila quelques secondes de tristesse quand Heero repartit, mais il se reprit très vite quand il sentit les doigts de Zechs tourner la tête vers lui pour l'embrasser. Duo répondit à son baiser et ils reprirent leur activité là où ils l'avaient arrêté, tandis que le natté repensait aux derniers jours qu'il avait passé.

_**Flash-back**_

_Duo et Quatre venaient d'arriver au lycée. Pour la première fois de toute sa vie, le jeune homme natté avait découché sans prendre la peine de prévenir son cousin. Il était encore blessé par l'attitude de ce dernier et surtout celle de Heero, et pour le moment, il n'avait envie de voir aucun des deux. _

_Quatre s'était révélé être un garçon fantastique, et comprenant la détresse de Duo, il lui avait alors proposé de l'héberger durant quelque temps. Il avait fait alors la connaissance d'Iria, la sœur de son ami, ils vivaient tous les deux dans un appartement que leur père leur payer durant le temps des études de Quatre dans ce pays et sa sœur était là pour veiller sur lui. Et à l'image de son frère, elle était tout aussi gentille et douce. Cela faisait trois jours qu'il dormait chez eux, et Duo se sentait intégré à eux, Iria agissait avec lui comme si elle était sa propre sœur, et il s'était découvert plein d'affinité avec Quatre, et d'une certaine manière, il réussissait à le comprendre. En peu de temps, une très forte amitié les liait._

_Duo était allé parler au coach de l'équipe de basket, qui avait été étonné du changement soudain de décision du jeune homme, mais avait accepté de l'intégrer dans l'équipe réserve et il avait son tout premier entrainement ce soir. Son attitude avec les autres avait également changé, il avait décidé de s'ouvrir un peu plus et déjà, plusieurs filles de sa classe étaient tombées sous son charme ce qui intérieurement, le faisait bien rire._

_Quatre et Duo venaient de sortir de leur cours de Mathématiques, et ils avaient une heure de libre avant de subir deux heures de Français avant la pause déjeuné. Ils marchaient dans les couloirs en parlant à voix basse pour ne pas déranger les autres classes, accompagné par une fille de leur classe, Hilde, qui était complètement déjantée mais très gentille, et ils s'apprêtaient à rejoindre la cour pour pouvoir profiter un peu de la journée. _

_**« - Hey ! Duo ! » **__Appela une voix de fille._

_Les trois amis se retournèrent pour voir une des filles de leur classe s'avancer vers eux tandis que ses copines restaient légèrement en retrait, gloussant entre elles en le regardant._

_**« - Il parait que tu as un entrainement ce soir. »**_

_**« - Oui. » **__Répondit Duo avec un sourire._

_**« - Je viendrais t'encourager alors. »**__ Fit la fille avec un petit sourire coquet, alors que d'un geste de la main longuement travaillé devant la glace, elle remit une de ses mèches de cheveux devant l'oreille tout en le regardant._

_Duo ne trouva rien à répondre à cela, se contenta de sourire une nouvelle fois, puis une fois que la fille se fut suffisamment éloignée avec ses copines, Quatre se mit à rire._

_**« - Tu vas bientôt avoir ton propre fan-club si ça continue. »**_

_**« - Tant qu'elles ne se mettent pas à me harceler, moi ça me dérangerait pas. »**_

_**« - Oh Duo ! » **__S'exclama alors Hilde. __**« Des dizaines de garçons rêverait d'être à ta place, fais-leur donc honneur et laisse-toi harceler. »**_

_Les trois amis repartirent à rigoler devant cette phrase puis reprirent leur marche. Quand en passant devant une salle de classe vide, Duo remarqua une personne qu'il avait déjà rencontrée quelques fois. Il stoppa sa marche._

_**« - Ecoutez, je viens de me souvenir que j'avais quelque chose à réglé rapidement. Je vous rejoindrais dans la cour. »**_

_**« - Tu veux pas qu'on vienne avec toi ? »**__ Demanda Quatre._

_Duo sourit et secoua la tête._

_**« - Non, c'est bon j'en aurais pas pour longtemps. »**_

_**« - Ne prend pas trop de retard quand même, tu sais que Madame Une n'aime pas les retardataires. »**_

_Duo acquiesça et fit demi-tour et s'éloigna de ses amis, mais il ralentit sa marche avant d'arriver au bout du couloir. Quant il fut sûr que Quatre et Hilde étaient suffisamment loin, il revint sur ses pas et s'arrêta devant la salle de classe vide à l'exception du professeur qui corrigeait quelques copies. Prenant son courage à deux mains, il frappa deux petits coups à la porte ouverte. Zechs leva la tête et eut un air d'étonnement durant quelques secondes en le voyant, puis esquissa un sourire amusé._

_**« - Bonjour Monsieur Duo Maxwell. Tu vois, je n'ai pas oubliais. »**_

_Duo eut un sourire devant cette entrée en la matière._

_**« - Je vous dérange ? »**_

_**« - Jamais. Que puis-je faire pour toi ? »**_

_**« - J'avais un peu de temps libre et je vous ai vu tout seul, alors je me suis dit que je pourrais vous tenir compagnie. »**__ Fit-il avec un sourire suggestif._

_Le sourire de Zechs s'agrandit à ces mots, et il se leva de son bureau pour se diriger vers Duo, et accessoirement, fermer la porte._

_**« - Je trouve que c'est une très bonne idée, mais tu ne devrais pas être avec Heero plutôt. »**_

_**« - J'ai envie d'un peu de changement. »**_

_**« - Je suis parfaitement d'accord. »**_

_Il accola le jeune homme natté contre la porte et l'embrassa langoureusement. Duo répondit aussitôt à son baiser en passant les bras autour de son cou, laissant les mains du professeur vagabonder sur son corps. Après tout, il valait mieux qu'il passe à autre chose pour oublier Heero, et cela était déjà un très bon moyen. Du moins, il le pensait._

_Presque une heure plus tard, il arrivait juste à temps pour le cours du professeur Une, arrangeant le nœud de cravate de son uniforme et un léger sourire aux lèvres. Il s'excusa auprès de ses deux amis pour leur avoir fait faux bond, puis se concentra sur le cours._

_**Fin du Flash-back**_

Duo revint à l'instant présent en sentant Zechs le pénétrer doucement. Il se crispa légèrement à cette entrée en gémissant, avant de se détendre et de se laisser aller dans les bras de son amant. Il ne ressentait pas pour le professeur blond ce qu'il avait ressentit, et ressentait toujours pour Heero. Et quand ils couchaient ensemble, il manquait quelque chose à Duo, mais Zechs le satisfaisait physiquement, et pour le moment, il voulait encore croire que cela lui suffisait et qu'il n'avait besoin de rien d'autre, et surtout pas de ce japonais qui avait joué avec lui et qui lui avait brisé le cœur de manière cruelle, se servant de lui comme d'un pantin tout comme son cousin, mais pourtant, qu'il aimait encore comme un fou. Il chercha la bouche de Zechs et l'embrassa voracement.

Non ! Il n'avait pas besoin de Heero !

_**A suivre…**_


	11. Chapitre 10

**Titre : **Mitasareru

**Auteur : **Hissha

**Base :** Gundam Wing

**Genre : **UA, yaoi, school-fic, Romance, lemon ou lime (j'sais pas encore) ……

**Couple :** 1x2 principalement ; 1x5 ; 1x6 ; 6x2

**Disclaimer :** Malheureusement ces magnifiques persos ne m'appartiennent pas (si ça serait le cas, je ne serais pas devant mon ordi à neuf heures du soir, snif) et je pense que ça sera jamais le cas, mais j'ai bon espoir de trouver le sosie de Heero et Duo un jour, lol. De même que l'histoire en elle-même, elle ne m'appartient pas non plus.

**Note :** Cette fic est une adaptation d'un manga Yaoi du même nom, MITASARERU KUCHIBIRU, dont j'ai trouvé les scans récemment et j'espère que vous aimerez.

* * *

_**Un grand merci pour vos review à kalymerho ; Nass ; Shinigami's Bride ; Yami-Rose Aka ; yaone-kami ; Yaonne ; soleil levant08 ; ElangelCaido ; elodiedalton ; Sinelune ; greynono ; nyanko-kuro ; yaoi94 ; Catirella **et **crystal d'avalon.**_

****

**_Bon j'ai un affreux trou de mémoire, mais il y en a une parmi celle qui m'ont laissé une review avec leur mail, qui n'a pas reçu de réponse, car le mail m'a été retourné. L'adresse n'a pas fonctionné. Je suis incapable de dire qui c'est, depuis une semaine, je m'en souviens plus, mais je tiens à m'excuser de ce silence de ma part. Et je la remercie sincèrement pour sa review et m'excuse de ne pas me souvenir de son pseudo... A croire que Alzheimer me guette..._**

****

* * *

**Mitasareru kuchibiru**

**Chapitre 10**

Trois très longs mois venaient de s'écouler, et les chaleurs de juin se faisaient clairement ressentir. Depuis quelques jours, Duo avait décidé de revenir vivre chez lui, sa tante et son oncle commençaient à se poser beaucoup de questions et n'aimaient pas cette attitude, et de plus, il ne voulait pas abuser encore plus longtemps de l'hospitalité de Quatre et Iria, bien qu'ils aient dit qu'il ne les dérangeait pas. Il avait mis à profit ce mois pour réfléchir à toute cette situation, mais n'avait pas encore réellement parlé avec Treize, il continuait à l'éviter, partant bien avant lui le matin, et ne rentrant que tard le soir pour ne pas se retrouver plus longtemps que nécessaire seul en sa présence. Treize avait finit par comprendre cette envie et n'avait plus cherché à lui parler. Et c'était pareil pour Heero, mais ce dernier, à la différence de son cousin, n'avait pas cherché à l'approcher depuis qu'il l'avait surpris avec Zechs.

En parlant de Zechs… il avait cessé de le voir depuis un moment. Il lui apportait peut-être la satisfaction physique dont il avait besoin, mais ça avait finit par le lasser, et lui faire comprendre que ce n'était plus ça qu'il voulait, Zechs avait dû s'en rendre compte également, car il n'avait plus cherché à le revoir pour une énième partie de jambe en l'air. Tout ce qu'il voulait à présent, c'était pouvoir commencer quelque chose.

Il mit ses mains dans les poches de son pantalon tout en continuant à avancer. Il avait très longuement réfléchi à ce qu'il s'était passé avec Heero et avec Treize. Il se rendait compte que depuis ça, il avait énormément changé, il avait maintenant des amis, avait rejoint l'équipe de basket, bien qu'il ne soit encore que remplaçant, il avait découvert la joie de jouer à ce sport qu'il aimait tant, et à avoir des discussions sérieuses ou drôle avec Quatre et Hilde. Il se rendait compte que ses sentiments s'étaient enfin libérés de cette boite dans laquelle il les avait enfermés, et que c'était grâce à **L**ui qu'il avait pu ouvrir cette petite boite.

Mais il savait également qu'il avait été profondément blessé par ce que Heero lui avait fait, et qu'il ne pourrait pas lui pardonner, et ni à son cousin. Mais une nouvelle question était apparue depuis peu dans son esprit, qu'avait-il fait par lui-même ? Depuis aussi loin qu'il s'en rappelait, il avait toujours été dépendant des autres, attendant qu'ils viennent à son aide, au début ça avait été Treize, puis ensuite Heero. Puis il avait ensuite rejeté sa colère sur les deux hommes. Mais à présent, n'était-il pas égoïste de ne penser qu'à son bien-être ?

Heero…

Il porta une main à sa poitrine. Malgré le temps qui s'était écoulé, son cœur lui faisait toujours aussi mal. Bien qu'il sache qu'il n'avait pas la force de lui pardonner, il était toujours… amoureux de lui. Il soupira tristement, mais se figea sur le trottoir en voyant le camion de déménagement devant sa maison. Duo fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant pas ce que cela pouvait signifier, et s'approcha rapidement. Il repéra son oncle et sa tante qui se trouvait près du portail et qui regardait d'un air avenant les déménageurs charger quelques meubles, il s'en approcha mais resta en retrait en entendant son oncle parler.

**« - Cet enfant… ne pas songer à nous en toucher quelques mots… s'inscrire dans une université à New-York de sa propre initiative… bon sang ! Mais ne pense-t-il pas à ses parents ? »**

**« - C'est quelqu'un de brillant ! » **S'écria sa tante en regardant son mari avec un regard noir. **« Et je suis convaincu que tout ça, c'est à cause de toi ! Tu n'as pas été un père assez présent pour l'élever ! »**

**« - Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?! S'occuper des enfants, c'est le rôle de la mère ! »**

**« - Tu…. »**

Duo préféra abandonner son oncle et sa tante à leur dispute. Il avait compris l'essentiel de la conversation, et apparemment, c'était Treize qui déménageait. Sentant un léger regret de le voir partir alors qu'ils n'avaient pas parler, Duo monta dans sa chambre pour le voir. Il le trouva en train de fermer avec du gros scotch marron un carton contenant certainement ses livres. Il s'appuya contre l'embrassure de la porte et l'observa quelques secondes.

**« - Je n'aurais jamais pensé que tu quitterais la maison. »** Déclara-t-il finalement.

Treize tourna la tête vers lui, et l'observa un très long moment sans parler.

**« - Ca faisait longtemps que je ne t'avais pas vu en face de moi. Je pensais que tu ne voudrais plus jamais me parler. »**

Un petit silence gêné s'installa entre eux, puis Duo toussota légèrement et ramena la conversation sur un sujet plus neutre pour le moment.

**« - Tes parents sont vraiment en colère, tu sais. C'est la première fois que je les vois autant énervé contre toi. »**

**« - Surement, mais je veux être seul pendant un temps. J'ai un ami là-bas qui pourra m'héberger jusqu'à la rentrée prochaine. Je veux désormais me focaliser sur mes études. »**

**« -… »**

**« - Je partirais après la remise des diplômes. »**

Treize recommença à emballer ses affaires, et Duo le regarda faire en silence, puis, après un petit moment d'hésitation, il se lança :

**« - Il y a quelque chose que j'ai toujours voulu te demander… qu'est-ce que tu penses réellement de moi ? »**

**« - Je ne sais pas. » **Répondit franchement Treize. Les deux cousins restèrent à se regarder fixement, puis l'aîné repris : **« Je ne peux pas nier ce qu'à dit Yuy, mais si tu me demandes si je t'aime ou non, la vérité est que je ne le sais pas moi-même. De toute façon, même si mes sentiments pour toi étaient de l'amour, tout ce que je sais faire, c'est te blesser en satisfaisant mes propres désirs. Je peux seulement te dire une chose, de Yuy et moi, je suis le pire. » **Ayant fini de fermer son carton, il le prit dans ses bras pour le porter en bas. **« Le temps de faire le point sur mes sentiments, j'ai besoin de m'isoler. »**

Puis il quitta la pièce, laissant Duo seul avec un gout amère dans la bouche face à la réponse de son cousin.

* * *

La remise des diplômes des terminales était déjà arrivée, et Duo était présent avec son oncle et sa tante pour voir Treize recevoir son diplôme. La cérémonie avait été longue et ennuyante du point de vue du jeune homme. Le discours de l'élève arrivé premier de la promotion avait été très barbant, à l'origine, cela aurait dû être Treize, mais le jeune homme avait refusé de faire cela, malgré les paroles dissuasive du proviseur et de son père, mais il n'avait pas cédé et avait été remplacé. Puis un par un, ils avaient tous reçu leurs diplômes.

A présent, il se trouvait dans la cour du lycée auprès de sa famille qui répondait aux félicitations des autres parents d'élèves, mais Duo n'en pouvait plus et prit donc la décision de rentrer. Mais alors qu'il quittait l'enceinte du lycée, il vit devant lui, appuyer contre la grille, l'homme qui occupait la majeure partie de ses pensées. Heero. Il savait qu'il était là, il l'avait vu recevoir son diplôme, puis il l'avait vu ensuite avec ses parents, mais il ne s'était pas attendu à le trouver face à lui. Il avait retiré sa toge de cérémonie (celle des étudiants américain avec le petit chapeau carré avec le pompon, je ne sais pas si ce vêtement à un nom en particulier…) Il était donc, nonchalamment appuyé contre la grille en fer et Duo marqua un temps d'arrêt en le voyant, puis le japonais tourna le regard vers lui, et Duo sentit son cœur battre la chamade et il reprit sa marche, le regard cobalt de Heero ne le quittant pas. Duo quant à lui, garda ses yeux braqué droit devant lui et finit par passer devant son ancien amant, et le dépassa complètement. Mais alors qu'il allait s'éloigner, il entendit une phrase qui le figea une nouvelle fois.

**« - Je suis désolé. »**

Duo ne bougea pas, restant toujours dos au japonais, qui continua sur sa lancée.

**« - C'est probablement la dernière fois que je te reverrais, j'ai donc pensé qu'il serait bien de m'excuser. » **Duo baissa la tête à ses mots. **« Je suis désolé pour tout. C'est peut-être trop tard, mais j'ai réfléchi durant tout ce temps… ce jour-là, pourquoi est-ce que je suis resté sans rien faire ? Pourquoi est-ce que je n'ai pas tenté de te retenir ? »**

Heero s'interrompit quelques secondes, et bien que Duo ne bougea pas d'un seul pouce, il attendait la suite avec impatience.

**« - Et puis j'ai réalisé que j'ai toujours voulu t'avouer quelque chose, malheureusement, peu importe le nombre de fois ou j'essaie, je ne peux toujours pas te le dire à voix haute. S'il s'agissait de mots à prononcer dans le but de m'amuser, je pourrais alors les dire autant de fois que je le souhaiterais. Mais exprimer ses véritables sentiments, c'est vraiment difficile… »**

Heero observa Duo qui n'avait toujours pas bougé depuis qu'il avait commencé à parler, et qui n'avait pas réagit le moins du monde à sa déclaration camouflée. Il attendit quelques minutes, le temps que la nouvelle soit assimilée, mais rien ne se passa.

**« - C'est tout ce que j'avais à dire. »**

Puis avec résignation, il s'éloigna. Il avait pensé que Duo aurait eu une réaction, mais il n'avait rien dit, rien fait. Tristement, il était sur le point de rejoindre ses parents quand il entendit des pas précipités derrière lui, mais avant qu'il ne puisse se retourner, un corps l'enlaça par derrière.

**« - Je ne veux pas que ça se termine ainsi entre nous. » **Murmura Duo dans son dos.

Heero se retourna pour lui faire face et Duo se serra contre son torse tandis que le japonais refermait les bras sur lui.

**« - Si tu me laisses m'en aller en laissant les choses telles quelles sont maintenant, alors jamais je ne pourrais te le pardonner ! Je te le jure ! Jamais je ne te pardonnerais !! »**

Souriant doucement, Heero attira Duo un peu plus contre lui.

**« - Vraiment ? Alors il faut peut-être que je m'exprime à haute voix en utilisant ces simples mots. »**

Duo leva la tête vers lui, et Heero approcha la sienne jusqu'à se retrouver à quelques centimètres de ses lèvres, puis tout en le regardant droit dans les yeux, il lui dit :

**« - Je t'aime. »**

Duo rougit en entendant cela, et devant l'intensité du regard du japonais.

**« - Je t'aime. »** Répéta-t-il. Il déposa ses lèvres sur celle du natté en un baiser léger. **« Je t'aime vraiment. » **

Duo lui caressa la joue en souriant puis se haussant sur la pointe des pieds, il déposa à son tour un baiser sur les lèvres de son amant, mais à partir de maintenant, il pouvait l'appeler son "petit-ami".

**« - Je t'aime aussi. »**

* * *

Ils étaient partis du lycée presque comme des voleurs, Heero l'avait conduit chez lui. Ses parents étaient partis tout de suite après à un diner d'affaire pour son père, et ils avaient la maison pour eux tout seul. Sitôt enfermé dans la chambre du japonais, ce dernier enlaça son petit-ami pour l'embrasser plus langoureusement. Cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'il n'avait pas pu tenir son amant dans ses bras qu'il n'arrivait plus à réfréner ses ardeurs. Duo lui avait tant manqué.

**« - Heero… »** Appela-t-il.

Mais déjà, le japonais dévorait son cou, déposant des petits baisers ici et là tandis qu'il commençait déjà à le déshabiller, et Duo eut tout le mal du monde à le repousser alors que sa peau s'électrisait au contact des lèvres de son amant.

**« - Heero…. Attends. »** Fit-il en le repoussant légèrement.

**« - Duo ? » **

Gêné, Duo détourna la tête, et Heero comprit ou se situait le problème du natté.

**« - Tu ne me crois toujours pas, n'est-ce pas ? »**

**« - …… peut-être… »** Répondit Duo d'une petite voix. **« Je veux vraiment croire en tes sentiments et tes mots. »**

**« - Alors pourquoi ? »** Demanda Heero.

**« - J'ai peur…. »** Avoua-t-il. **« Si tu me quittes encore je… je ne sais pas ce que je ferais. La prochaine fois, je ne serais peut-être pas capable de te pardonner. Et ça me fait vraiment peur. »**

Heero ferma un instant les yeux, bien conscient qu'après tout, il récoltait ce qu'il avait semé. Il avait toujours agit en ne prenant jamais les choses au sérieux, en blessant ou trahissant les gens quand c'était marrant. Mais une chose était sûr dans l'esprit du japonais, c'était la toute première fois qu'il regretté d'avoir fait du mal à quelqu'un. C'est le seul qui lui faisait ressentir cela.

**« - Que dois-je faire ? Que dois-je faire pour que tu me croies ? »** Demanda-t-il finalement.

Duo le regard un moment et baissa la tête.

**« - Je ne sais pas. »**

Alors, le prenant par surprise, Heero se saisit des mains de Duo et les porta à son propre cou, comme s'il voulait que Duo l'étrangle.

**« - Alors tue-moi. Si je fais de nouveau quelque chose que tu ne pourrais pas me pardonner, alors prends ma vie. »**

Duo resta un instant silencieux, se contentant de le regarder dans les yeux, à la recherche du mensonge, mais il ne le trouva pas. Un petit sourire se dessina alors sur ses lèvres.

**« - Ca me va. »**

Puis il se jeta au cou de Heero pour le serrer contre lui, tandis que le japonais lui rendait son étreinte. Puis, ce dernier reprit alors son activité première, et cette fois, Duo ne l'interrompit pas, l'aidant même dans sa tâche. Bien vite, il se retrouva nu sur le lit, et le japonais au-dessus de lui. Sans rien y faire, Duo ne put s'empêcher de rougir de gêne et de se raidir.

**« - Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? »** Demanda alors Heero qui remarqua son état.

Duo rougit un peu plus, et détourna légèrement le regard.

**« - Rien… c'est seulement que ça fait longtemps depuis la dernière fois où nous l'avons fait… je suis juste un peu embarrassé. » **

Heero sourit d'un air amusé à cette remarque, et descendit le long du corps de Duo pour lui déposer un baiser à l'intérieur de ses cuisses, faisant trembler son amant.

**« - Je ne pense pas qu'un garçon comme toi qui m'ait poussé aussi loin dans mes retranchements, puisse dire une telle chose. »**

Puis il dirigea sa langue vers le sexe dressé de Duo et entreprit de le lécher sur toute sa longueur, faisant perdre la tête au natté et l'empêchant de répondre. Il le prit en bouche, faisant des va-et-vient tandis que ses doigts le préparer patiemment, alors que Duo n'était plus que gémissement devant le plaisir que Heero lui faisait ressentir mais ce dernier stoppa tout avant qu'il ne puisse jouir, lui faisant pousser une petite exclamation frustrée.

**« - En fait… » **Fit Duo, haletant, alors que Heero remontait pour l'embrasser. **« Je n'ai peut-être pas changé, même si je pense avoir changé et être devenu plus fort, l'ancien "moi" est toujours là… j'ai toujours aussi peur d'être abandonné par quelqu'un… je reste le même lâche, comme ce jour-là… »**

Heero sourit, tandis que d'un léger coup de rein, il le pénétrait doucement. Duo poussa un gémissement en se crispant légèrement, comme à chaque fois. Et le japonais resta ensuite immobile, attendant que son amant s'ajuste à lui.

**« - Que tu ai changé ou non, tout va bien. Je suis celui qui t'étreins et jamais je ne t'abandonnerais. Est-ce que cela reste impossible ? »**

Duo sourit et plaça ses jambes autour de la taille du japonais pour lui autoriser à bouger en lui, tandis qu'il souriait en réponse à sa question. Cette fois, il comptait bien profiter de ce qu'on lui offrait. Heero lui avait débarrassé de son fardeau qui l'oppressait depuis qu'il était tout petit, et il l'avait auprès de lui pour une durée indéterminée. Il ferait tout pour garder cette chaleur qu'il lui procurait en lui et contre lui. Il l'aimait et ne laisserait plus rien et plus personne venir interférer dans sa vie et ferait tout son possible pour se noyer dans le bonheur qui lui tendait enfin les bras.

_**FIN**_

****

* * *

****

**_Et voilà, c'est ainsi que se termine cette histoire._**

_**A présent, je tiens à vous passer le lien des scanns qui m'ont inspiré (lire avec des images, c'est plus intéressant à certain moment XD) vous avez été nombreuses à me les demander, mais je tenais à vous les donner qu'à la fin histoire de ne pas spoiler (même si j'ai fais des exceptions) enfin bref: http // yaoiness - france . net (sans les espaces bien sûr) bon par contre, depuis quelque temps, le site a changé, il faut être enregistré pour pouvoir lire les scans pour éviter que certaines personnes mal intentionnées ne s'approprient leur travail, mais si vous aimez vraiment les scans, inscrivez-vous, parce que y'a de belles histoires mine de rien qui sont udapté toutes les semaines.**_

**_Et je vais terminer sur une dernière info : Une fic terminée, signifie toujours l'arrivée d'une nouvelle fic. Et cette fois-ci ne fait pas exception à la règle, je vous donne donc rendez-vous dès la semaine prochaine pour une histoire que je vous avais promis y'a bien longtemps, un Mpreg en mode Heero XD_**

**_Bisous et bonne semaine_**

**_Hissha_**


End file.
